Somebody To Love
by missbip0lar
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha comes home from college and has an encounter with somebody he never expected. Yaoi. NaruSasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned, nor do I make any money off of my stories.

A/N: This is my re-debut here on . I wrote here when I was younger, and now my yaoi obsession has returned, and I am back full-force. This story, along with any future stories, will contain extremely graphic M/M sex, so if you're offended by that sort of thing, you should probably not continue any further. I refuse to censor my smut. And just an extra little side note, I just want to let all my readers know that I have a lot of time to write, but I often get distracted by my persistent two-year-old. If the writing doesn't flow right, PLEASE don't hesitate to review and let me know. Thanks for reading! ^^

**Somebody To Love**

Sasuke hung his head in his hands as he sat on the barstool in the town he grew up in; a town he hadn't seen in four years. This small town was the bane of his existence. It was where his family died, and where he had no friends. He groaned out loud. He wished he could be back in his college dorm, with all the friends he made, and that one boy he'd never shared his feelings with.

_This town, _Sasuke thought. _Why did I even come back?_

He suddenly felt the presence of someone to his right. He looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki, a former classmate, and if he remembered correctly, someone he never got along with.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto sighed. "Never thought I'd see you in this town again."

Sasuke scoffed, and took a long, slow drink of his beer. "Neither did I, but I didn't get any job offers in the city after I graduated, so I had to come back… Anyway, why do you care? I thought you hated me."

Naruto laughed out loud, and sipped his drink. "I never hated you. If my memory serves me correctly, it was always you that hated me." Naruto looked down at his drink, then back up at Sasuke. "So, you got a boyfriend?"

Sasuke gave him a befuddled look. "H-How did you know I was gay?"

Naruto let out another laugh. "I've known you were gay since I knew I was gay, which is probably long before you even realized it yourself. So, I ask again. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," Sasuke sighed. "There was this guy at my college that I really liked, but I never got up the nerve to tell him. He was probably straight, anyway…"

Sasuke chugged the last of his beer down and set the glass back on the bar.

Naruto pounded on the bar. "Hey barkeep!" He shouted. "How about another of whatever my friend here was drinking?" He looked at Sasuke. "My treat. Sounds like you haven't had the best of luck. Wanna talk about it?"

Sasuke was a little apprehensive. "I don't know… We never got along all throughout our childhood, so I don't know if I can talk to you about some of this stuff."

"Sasuke," Naruto said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I'm probably the only person in this town who understands you. We both lost our families far too early in life, and I know what it's like to have feelings for somebody who may never be able to return those feelings. I know what you're going through. And besides, I've grown up a lot since high school."

The bar-tender brought Sasuke another beer, which he sipped miserably. He was five beers in, and he was starting to feel tipsy. Although, after drinking his way through college, he wasn't quite sure why he was already feeling the effects of the booze.

"Let me take you out to dinner," Naruto offered.

"What do you mean by dinner? Ichiraku isn't open on Mondays," Sasuke said snidely.

"No, not ramen," Naruto huffed, "but a proper dinner at a proper restaurant. Please?"

"Okay," Sasuke said, finally giving in. "Let's just finish our drinks."

"No reason to," Naruto said cheerfully. "Where we're going, there'll be plenty to drink."

Naruto paid the bar-tender then led Sasuke out the door to his car. Sasuke hopped in the passenger seat, and gulped. If he knew anything about Naruto, it was that he was reckless. Hopefully the same didn't ring true about his driving style. Naruto threw the car in to drive, and off they went. They drove a good ten miles outside of town before Sasuke asked, "Where are we going?"

A mischievous grin appeared on Naruto's face. "You'll see. It's a place just outside of town that I really like."

They pulled up to an old brick building with two floors. The bottom floor was dimly lit, whereas Sasuke could see various flashing lights and lazers coming from the dark upstairs window. He stared in awe.

"What is this place?" He asked Naruto.

"Kharma," Naruto replied. "There's a restaurant downstairs, and a gay club upstairs. It's the greatest place on Earth."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and was surprised by the light he produced. He seemed to give off a bright aura that Sasuke could only assume was reflected in everyone Naruto came in contact with. He was starting to feel it himself, and was confused by the feeling.

"I'm not really dressed to go out," Sasuke said bashfully, referring to the tee-shirt and jeans he wore.

"It's fine," Naruto said. "This isn't a four-star restaurant. It's your basic restaurant and lounge."

"With a gay club on the upper floor? Are people really that accepting around here?" Sasuke was baffled.

"Yeah, people live and let live in these parts…" Naruto sighed. He loved it.

They stepped in to the restaurant and were immediately met with a friendly feeling. The hostess greeted Naruto with a smile, and said, "Naruto! It's been forever! How have you been?"

"Great!" Naruto replied. "This is my friend, Sasuke, and we'd like my usual seat if it's not taken."

"Of course," She replied. She took two menus out of the hostess station in front of her, and led them to a quiet table away from the crowd. She set the menus down in front of them, told them to have a good meal, and walked away. She stopped a familiar pink-haired waitress and motioned to the table. The waitress walked up to their table with a grin.

"Hey, Naruto," she greeted, and then she looked at Sasuke. After a brief second, she let out an unintelligible noise. "Sasuke? I never expected to see you here! How was college? How have you been?"

"I'm all right. Can't complain." He didn't want to bother Sakura with everything that was going on inside his head.

"Yeah, can we get a big margarita pitcher?" Naruto asked. Sasuke didn't say anything, though he rarely drank tequila. Tequila was his greatest friend, yet is worst enemy, and Naruto would surely find out why by the end of the night.

"And a shot of Jose," Sasuke added.

"Make that two," Naruto beamed.

Sakura just laughed as she jotted down the order, and then walked away.

"So how about we make tonight interesting…" Naruto suggested.

"How?" Sasuke wondered. He hoped Naruto wasn't planning anything severe.

"Whoever can out-drink the other wins a prize," Naruto explained.

"What kind of prize?"

"That's for the winner to decide," Naruto smirked, a gleam in his deep blue eyes. Sasuke felt the look all the way down to his balls, and he ached to win this bet.

Sakura brought them their margarita pitcher and their shots. She gave them a knowing smile and walked away, practically giggling. Naruto snatched his shot up and held it out to Sasuke. "To bad decisions." He said.

"To bad decisions," Sasuke returned, and they clinked their shot glasses together before downing the booze. The tequila went straight to Sasuke's head, and he was already feeling intoxicated. Naruto didn't look like it had affected him at all. They each poured themselves a glass of the frozen drink and began drinking. Sakura came back for their dinner order, and they had both decided on buffalo wings with bleu cheese dressing. Sasuke and Naruto continued their binge drinking, and ordered another margarita pitcher. Half-way in, Sasuke's head was swimming as he attempted to finish his wings. When he found that he couldn't, he pushed his plate out of the way and brought the cold margarita glass to his lips. He looked over the table to Naruto, who was grinning at him with lidded eyes.

"Wanna go up to the club?" He slurred. "I'll bet I'm a better dancer than you."

"You make a lot of bets," Sasuke growled in return. "But you'll never be a better dancer than me."

Naruto paid for their meal and drinks, and they headed upstairs, where the music permeated through the walls in to Sasuke's very core. If he had any passions, it was music. He could feel the rhythm in his soul. They ordered another shot of Jose at the bar, and then started to dance. Naruto was, in fact, a very good dancer. His body moved sensuously to the rhythm of the music, and Sasuke pulled him close. He wanted to feel the way Naruto's body moved, and it had him aching with anticipation. The blond buried his face in Sasuke's neck, nipping him and kissing him. Sasuke's hands were tangled in the mess of blond, urging Naruto forward.

"Let's go someplace a little more private," Naruto hissed in Sasuke's ear.

"I have to go to the bathroom first," Sasuke replied, and he felt Naruto grab his hand and lead him to the bathroom.

They stepped in to the quieter room, and Sasuke headed straight for the urinal. He steadied himself on the bathroom wall before unzipping his pants, and he heard a sound behind him. He turned to see Naruto hunched over the counter with a rolled-up dollar bill in his nose. He noticed Sasuke looking at him. He straightened up and offered the bill to Sasuke. "You want a line?"

Sasuke zipped up his pants and stumbled his way across the bathroom floor to where Naruto stood. He took the rolled-up dollar bill, and looked at the counter. There was a line of white powder about an inch and a half long. "I've never done coke before," he confessed.

"Well," Naruto replied, "tonight was all about making bad decisions."

Sasuke put the dollar bill up his nose, and breathed in the line of white powder all at once. He immediately felt a change in himself. His mind raced, and his nose went numb. He felt like he could do anything in the world. He stared at Naruto. Naruto just laughed his wonderful laugh.

"Let's go back to my place," Naruto whispered, pinning Sasuke up against the wall. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, and ran his fingers through Naruto's hair again. He pulled the blond in for a kiss, and their lips met hungrily. Their tongues danced around each other, and Sasuke felt the bulge in Naruto's pants grow.

"I have a confession before we go," Sasuke replied. "I'm a virgin."

Naruto was shocked. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Bad decisions, right?" Sasuke growled as he pulled Naruto in for another long kiss.

The ride back to Naruto's apartment was a terrifying one. He swerved in and out of traffic, and sped like a demon. If Sasuke's heart hadn't been racing before, it certainly was now, and he couldn't decide if it was the cocaine or the wild driving. They climbed the stairs to Naruto's apartment hurriedly, kissing the whole way. Naruto fumbled with his keys at the door, and Sasuke started unbuttoning the blond man's shirt. Finally the key turned and they fell in to the apartment on top of one another, their legs tangled together.

Naruto untangled himself from the very drunk Sasuke and got up, helping Sasuke to his feet as well. They made their way to the bedroom, eagerly kissing the whole way. Sasuke shut the door behind them, and stared at Naruto with piercing eyes. He pushed Naruto onto the bed and straddled him. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke and grabbed his ass as they kissed, their tongues exploring each other's hungry mouths in the dark. The thought of a virgin Sasuke turned him on, but he wasn't acting like a virgin, and that turned Naruto on even more.

Naruto felt Sasuke slip himself on to the floor in between Naruto's legs and start unzipping his jeans, releasing Naruto's stiff cock from its confines. Sasuke started tonguing the head, and then took the whole shaft in his mouth. _He's definitely done this before, _Naruto thought, as the pleasure engulfed him. He moaned and fell back on to the bed, just a heap under Sasuke's control. After a few minutes, Sasuke stopped, and stood up. He unzipped his pants and let them pool around his feet. Naruto could barely make anything out in the darkness of his bedroom. He reached over to the lamp beside the bed and turned it on. He looked to see a naked Sasuke standing at the foot of his bed.

Naruto quickly sat up and took Sasuke's waiting member in to his mouth, tasting pre-come on the tip. He licked the entire length of Sasuke's cock, and felt Sasuke shudder at his touch. Naruto extracted a tube of lube from his nightstand and slicked some on his fingers. He reached around Sasuke and teasingly played with his entrance. "Are you sure?" he repeated. Sasuke nodded, then took a deep breath as Naruto's finger penetrated him slowly. The tight heat was almost too much for Naruto. He felt an aching in his balls as he fingered Sasuke's ass. Slowly, he slipped another finger inside and quickly found Sasuke's prostate, making him moan with pleasure. He scissored his fingers and fucked Sasuke with them.

"Fuck me," Sasuke snarled, and Naruto pulled his fingers out.

"You're sure?" Naruto repeated for a third time.

"Just put your dick in me before I change my mind."

Naruto felt the words rather than actually heard them, and before he knew what was happening, he was standing up behind Sasuke and bending the slim, dark-haired man over the bed. He squirted some lube in to his hand and rubbed it over the length of his dick. He lined up his cock with the tight hole in front of him. He pushed against Sasuke's entrance and slipped in, feeling the tightness enveloping him. Sasuke let out a hiss of breath as Naruto penetrated him for the first time. They moved in perfect unison, Naruto slowly fucking Sasuke over the bed. He knew the head of his cock was hitting Sasuke's prostate perfectly, and Sasuke did too. They both let out a groan as Naruto reached around Sasuke and started working his shaft in time with his own thrusting.

"Faster," Sasuke whispered, and Naruto obliged, fucking him faster, and jerking in time. Naruto felt the familiar feeling deep in his gut that told him he wasn't going to last much longer. "Come with me, Sasuke," He panted.

They came together, a chorus of exalted moans echoing in the bedroom. They collapsed on to the bed in to an exhausted heap, both dripping with sweat and come. "Wanna take a shower with me?" Naruto asked breathlessly.

"Yeah," Sasuke whispered. Naruto stood, and held his hand out to help Sasuke. He winced as he got up. "I'm not going to be able to walk right for a week," he complained as he let Naruto lead him to the bathroom.

"I asked you three times if you were sure, and you said yes all three times. I refuse to take responsibility for this."

A/N: I want you all to know that this is not a one-shot. I plan on this being sort of a big thing, so bear with me. And review review review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. Or any of the characters. I just like to make Sasuke and Naruto have lots and lots of sex.

A/N: Here is chapter 2 of Somebody To Love, and if you feel like kicking Sasuke at any time throughout this chapter, please feel free.

Sasuke looked at the clock again. 5am. Soon, the sun would be rising, and Naruto would wake up. Their legs were tangled together under the blanket, and Naruto was snoring quietly by Sasuke's side. Sasuke turned toward him and ran his fingers through the blond man's hair. Last night had been amazing, and Sasuke just couldn't wrap his head around what had happened. His ass was still sore, and he had mixed emotions. Last night had been all about making bad decisions, and though Sasuke didn't regret anything, he wondered if Naruto would understand his dilemma. He sighed and kissed Naruto's forehead, then began to untangle himself from Naruto's grip. Naruto was not the heavy sleeper that Sasuke had assumed.

"Hey," he said sleepily. "What's up?"

"I don't know," Sasuke admitted sheepishly.

"Uh oh," Naruto said, sitting up, suddenly fully awake. "You're not regretting last night, are you?"

"Not at all," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto close. "Last night was the best night of my life. The sex was amazing, the margaritas were amazing, the dancing was incredible. And you may have introduced me to my favorite drug. I'm not hungover at all, and I feel like a new person. The only thing is-and I don't want you to get mad-I wanna see what else is out there for me before I decide to settle down. I had a lot of fun with you last night, but I just can't see myself losing my virginity and jumping right in to a relationship."

"So let me get this straight," Naruto huffed, pushing Sasuke away, "we just had the best night of both of our lives, and you still want to fuck other people? Sasuke, you gave me the best sex I've ever had. I don't want to lose you. I thought we really hit it off."

"We did," Sasuke explained, "Which is why I want to continue sleeping with you. I just don't want to be limited to only sleeping with you. I gotta know if you're the one for me, and the only way I can figure that out is by sampling what else is out there. But trust me, you will be the one I run to at the end of the day."

"So you want the benefits of a relationship but not the responsibility?" Naruto was irate. "The only reason I'm even considering this is because I'm so smitten with you. I really think I could spend the rest of my life with you, Sasuke."

"Now, stop," Sasuke demanded. "I can't handle any of that forever talk. I don't want to think about forever. I want to think about now, and right now, I want to see what else the gay community has to offer. I can be out in the open now, thanks to you, and I like you a lot. There are just some things I have to do…"

"Okay," Naruto sighed. "But I just want to make it clear that I will not sleep with you if you've already slept with someone else that day."

"Fair enough," Sasuke returned. "I won't even ask. But I haven't slept with anyone else yet today…"

He pulled Naruto in for a deep kiss, and they fell back on to the bed, their hands tangled in one another's hair. For a long while they lay there kissing, before Sasuke slipped his hand under the covers and wrapped it around Naruto's waiting member, stroking it slowly. Naruto let out a moan against Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke stopped kissing him, and dove beneath the covers, taking the entire length of Naruto's cock in his mouth. Naruto threw the covers off the bed, aching to see Sasuke sucking his dick. Sasuke looked up at Naruto with lust in his eyes, and took Naruto's balls in his other hand, gently squeezing and rolling them. He heard Naruto groan, and his own cock stood at attention. His fingers grazed Naruto's entrance, and he suddenly wanted to feel what Naruto had felt last night. He reached beside the bed and grabbed the lube off the table. He sat up and squirted some on his fingers, making them slick.

"Can I?" He asked in his most innocent voice. Naruto nodded, then let out a hiss as Sasuke's finger breached him. It was clear to Sasuke that Naruto had never been fucked before, and he wanted to be the first one. "I want to fuck you," he snarled, and Naruto looked at him.

"No," he said simply. "You can fuck me when you decide you want me and only me. Until then, I fuck you."

At that, Sasuke slicked his hand with lube, and stroked Naruto's cock. "You wanna fuck me?" He purred, and straddled Naruto. He reached behind him, and lined up Naruto's cock with his hole. He slowly lowered himself down on it and leaned forward to grab the headboard. Sasuke and Naruto moaned in unison as Sasuke rode Naruto. Naruto arched his hips, and connected with Sasuke. Soon the sounds of skin meeting skin echoed throughout the small apartment. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and moved him in time to his own thrusts, and Sasuke moaned loudly.

"More," he panted. "Harder, Naruto, I want you to make me come." Naruto happily complied, and began to thrust with more force; so much force that the bed started to roll underneath of them. Neither of them cared. Sasuke felt a tingling in his balls as Naruto fucked the life out of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and gave himself over to the feeling. He screamed as he came on to Naruto's torso.

Naruto spun Sasuke around and maneuvered himself on to his knees, chasing the orgasm that was just out of reach. Naruto was dripping sweat on to Sasuke's ass, and it made him even hotter. Sasuke continued to scream, and he tore at the sheets. Naruto brought his hand back and slapped Sasuke hard on the ass. If Sasuke was going to put him through all this hell, he may as well make the sex worth it.

Sasuke was sure he was waking every neighbor in the entire building with his screams, and when Naruto slapped his ass, he screamed even louder. He finally felt Naruto pump his seed in to him, and was almost glad it was over. Naruto certainly knew what he was doing, but Sasuke's virginal body wasn't prepared for the pounding it received. He was sure he wouldn't be having anymore sex anytime soon, and suddenly felt a little angry with Naruto. He knew Naruto's reasoning for fucking him as hard as he had. He wanted to leave a lasting impression that was sure to not be forgotten when Sasuke went off to be with someone else. He didn't blame Naruto, really.

Naruto slipped himself out of Sasuke, then let out a snort of laughter. "What's so funny?" Sasuke winced.

"You're bleeding a little bit," Naruto replied. "Sorry. I kinda forgot you were a virgin last night. That pounding was really unnecessary. Let's take a shower."

Sasuke tried to stand, and almost toppled over in pain. Every part of his body ached, and he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through the shower. He slowly made his way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower behind Naruto. They washed each other sensuously, planting kisses all over one another's bodies. Sasuke quickly forgot his pain, and gave in to Naruto's romance. It was nice, having someone tenderly kiss him all over, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered. They finished their shower, and dried and dressed in silence.

After they dressed, Sasuke said he should get home. He started toward the door, before Naruto stopped him. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"No," Sasuke replied, "the bar is right down the street, and that's where my car is parked. It's really no trouble."

He started to walk out the door, but Naruto caught him by the wrist and turned him around. "When you're ready to admit that we're perfect for each other," Naruto said softly, "I'll be here." He cupped Sasuke's cheeks in his hands and kissed him one more time.

The walk to Sasuke's car was a painful one, but he put on a brave face, and walked the two blocks to the bar, and there, waiting for him, was his car. He winced as he sat in the driver's seat, and he could finally think about the future that awaited him. He was definitely going to call Gaara later, and set up a date. If anytime was the right time for Sasuke to tell him how he felt, it was now.

Naruto paced around his apartment for what seemed like hours. His night with Sasuke had really thrown him for a loop. He'd expected to fuck Sasuke and move on with his life, but there was something about the raven-haired man that kept Naruto yearning for more. He was sure Sasuke had felt something for him, too. Then all this happened this morning, and it had Naruto wondering if Sasuke would ever call him. He longed to have Sasuke back in his arms again, and considered calling him, but he restrained himself. Sasuke had just left. That would seem desperate. Just to be safe, Naruto put the piece of paper with Sasuke's number written on it on his fridge. Maybe he would call him tomorrow.

Naruto needed some comfort, and the only person he could reach out to at a time like this was Sakura. He quickly dialed her number and listened to it ring.

"Hello?" The feminine voice on the other end said.

"Sakura," Naruto sighed. "I need to see you."

"What's wrong?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

"Just come over," he begged, "and I'll explain everything."

"Okay," she replied. "But you'll have to make it quick. I work in two hours."

"Deal." They hung up the phone, and Naruto waited impatiently for his best friend to arrive. Before long, Sakura stormed in the apartment door, a concerned look on her face. She asked Naruto what was so important as she seated herself on his couch.

"Sakura," he said, "I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to lay it out there. Sasuke and I fucked last night. And this morning. And I'm in love. But Sasuke was a virgin, and now he wants to sleep around before getting in to a relationship."

Sakura sighed. "Well, Naruto, I'm sorry to say this, but that's what you get. You've broken so many hearts these past few years that I was sure karma was going to catch up to you eventually. Now that it has, I can't believe you're actually shocked by it. How did you feel when you lost your virginity?"

"That's different," Naruto insisted. "I top. Sasuke bottoms. He can't honestly think he can sleep around. He'll never be able to walk."

"Maybe there's more to it than that," Sakura suggested. "Maybe he's looking to hook up with someone in particular."

"Oh, my God, that guy from his college," Naruto realized with a smack on the forehead. "Sakura, if he hooks up with this guy I may lose him forever. What do I do?"

"Hope like hell this other guy is straight?" Sakura breathed. "It's not like there's anything you can do, Naruto. You just have to have faith that Sasuke feels the same way about you. Although I must say… it's a bummer Sasuke's gay. I'd always kinda hoped I could hook up with him."

Naruto laughed out loud. "Kinda? Sakura, you were obsessed with him. Didn't you ever wonder why he showed no interest? You're a smart, beautiful girl. Only a gay man could resist you. That's a promise." He hugged her close, and Sakura smiled.

"So how was it?" Sakura asked.

"Best sex of my life," Naruto said simply. "I'd let him do things to me that I've never let anyone do to me."

"Like top?" Sakura asked jokingly.

"Exactly," Naruto said seriously. "I've never felt this way about anybody. He asked me if he could today, but I said no. I don't want him to think he can have me any way he wants me and then he can sleep with somebody else. Like I told him, he gets to fuck me when he wants me and only me."

"Wow," Sakura said, stunned. "Way to set boundaries. I'm sure he'll be back. Don't expect him to have a virgin dick when he comes back to you, though. That may be what he's planning… Since you wouldn't let him fuck you today."

"God," Naruto stressed. "Why didn't I just let him do it? I'll never get him back."

"Quit being so emo," Sakura laughed. "I'm sure he'll be back. It just may take some time…"

Sasuke's heart was beating rapidly as he dialed the phone. He wasn't sure what to say to Gaara when he answered, but he knew he had to try.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the phone almost made Sasuke melt.

"G-Gaara?" He stammered. "Hey, it's Sasuke. I just got back in to my hometown, and I was kinda hoping you and I could go out for drinks sometime. I don't really have anyone here to hang out with," he lied.

"Definitely," Gaara said. "My brother and sister have been up my ass since I got home. I could use an escape. What were you thinking?"

"There's a bar out here called Hokage. It's small and quiet. We could have a few drinks and then decide what we want to do." _Like fuck, _Sasuke thought.

"Sounds good. How's tomorrow night for you?" Gaara asked.

"Perfect. I'll meet you there at 8?"

"See you at 8, Sasuke. It'll be nice to see you, and exactly what I need to get my mind off of everything. You know, my father wants me to take over the family business. I don't know why he didn't ask my older brother… But anyway, I could _really_ use an escape."

"Me, too," Sasuke admitted. "My mind has been in a million places. It'll be nice to just get shitfaced like we did in the dorm."

"Amen to that," Gaara agreed.

They hung up the phone, and Sasuke started dancing in place. Then he thought of Naruto, and his stomach flip-flopped. He wasn't sure what these feelings were, but something about the blond had certainly stuck with him. _Probably just the sex,_ Sasuke thought, and his stomach flip-flopped again. He felt the familiar feeling of arousal creep up on him. Just thinking about Naruto was making him hard again. He shook his head and sat down with his acoustic guitar. With just 24 hours before he'd be meeting with Gaara, he decided to work on some lyrics. His head, however, was filled with images of last night and this morning. He shifted in his seat, and felt the pain he'd been feeling all day, a reminder of his encounter with the blue-eyed blond he thought he hated. He shook his head free of the images and turned once again to his guitar, where he lost himself for the rest of the night.

A/N: I'm hoping to get chapter three up and running within the week. Please review! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, or any characters mentioned. I still do this madness for free.

A/N: A big thank you to the reviewers thus far. I know it seems a little fast-paced, and I'm trying to change that. Anyway, here's chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up and running soon, too. :3

Sasuke woke up next to his guitar, something he hadn't done since his last semester in college. He let out a long sigh as he shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight that was coming in his window. He wondered what time it was, and rooted around in his jeans pocket until he found his phone. He groaned. 9am. He'd been hoping to sleep in today, considering the late night he'd had just two nights before. He thought of Naruto, and his stomach flip-flopped again. He wasn't too fond of that, and wondered if it would happen every time he thought of Naruto's cock buried deep inside him. He groaned again, and twisted himself out of bed, shaking away the images that kept popping up in his head.

_Maybe I should call Naruto, _Sasuke thought. _Just to make sure he's really okay with this._

Sasuke threw a shirt on and pulled his phone from his pocket. He opened it up, and found Naruto in the contacts. Sasuke smiled. That crafty fucker had put it in his phone while he wasn't looking. Then he stared at the name for a long time. What if he wasn't okay with it? What would Sasuke do then? Would he tell Naruto, "Fine you don't have to be in my life"? Or would he abandon his date with the possibly very straight Gaara to be with someone he knew could love him? It felt odd for Sasuke, thinking about love, when usually his thoughts were filled with hatred of the fire departments who couldn't manage to put out a small house fire before it claimed his whole family. Sasuke thought no one would ever be able to love him again after his family was gone. Who would? He often thought. No one loved an orphan, like him, like Naruto, who grew up fending for himself from a very young age. Who would have ever thought their lives would connect in the way they had two days ago? Sasuke struggled to fight back tears. He knew the connection he and Naruto had was there, but he also knew that he needed to try with Gaara. It would plague him forever not to know.

Sasuke looked down at his phone. He pushed the send button and called Naruto.

"Hello?" Naruto yawned on the other end of the phone. Sasuke had forgotten how early it was.

"It's Sasuke. I want you to know the truth." His voice was confident. He knew this would be the thing that made Naruto okay with this.

"Okay," Naruto said, more awake now. "But come over and tell me." Sasuke heard a smile playing on Naruto's lips, and felt himself stiffen at Naruto's words.

"I'll be right over," he replied.

Sasuke drove to Naruto's tall apartment building in a haze. Naruto had something planned, and he knew it. He was just curious as to what it was.

He climbed the already familiar stairs and before he could even knock on the door, it flew open to reveal Naruto in his extremely low-slung pajama bottoms and nothing else. Sasuke took in the sight before him, and found himself longing to touch the naked torso that stood in front of him. Instead he stepped inside and Naruto led him to the living room. They sat on the couch without even a single touch.

"So what are you planning?" Sasuke asked.

"No. First I hear the truth."

"Okay, fine. I want to go on one date, and then I'm yours."

"With who?" Naruto inquired.

"This guy I went to college with, Gaara. I don't even know if he's gay." Sasuke reassured him.

"Okay, you go on this date. But I'm cashing in my prize." Naruto had a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"What prize? We drank the exact same amount."

"But you, dear, were shitfaced," Naruto chuckled. "I was just drunk."

Sasuke knew he was right, and what kind of prize could Naruto want? He was going on this date tonight. He started to get nervous.

"What is your prize?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"When you go on this date, I want you going filled with my come."

Sasuke just stared in shock. Had he really just heard Naruto right? And on top of that, was he actually planning on doing it?

"The date's tonight," Sasuke choked out, and Naruto leapt to his feet.

"Then no better time than the present," Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke from his seat on the couch. He grabbed Sasuke around the waist and pressed their bodies together, but with only their noses touching. Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's smoldering eyes as Sasuke filled the distance between them and kissed Naruto deeply. It was something he'd been longing to do all day. A moan escaped Sasuke's parted lips as his tongue flicked against Naruto's. They stood like that for a long moment, before Naruto scooped Sasuke up in to his strong arms, and carried him to the bedroom.

Naruto deposited Sasuke on the bed, and sat down next to him."Do you mean it?" He asked. "One date and then you're all mine?"

"I mean it," Sasuke reassured him. "No matter how this date goes tonight, I will be here first thing tomorrow morning, and I will be yours." Sasuke pulled Naruto in for another deep kiss, one that felt like it went straight to Sasuke's heart. He let himself be laid down by Naruto, and they continued their deeply passionate kiss. They stripped one another's clothes slowly, savoring every inch of skin on the other's body as if he may never touch his lover again. They simultaneously reached for one another's cocks and stroked together, their fluid movements making every hair on both their bodies stand on end. They continued to kiss hungrily, and Sasuke reached for the lube on the nightstand and squirted a good amount directly on to Naruto's throbbing dick. Naruto shuddered at the cold.

"Sasuke," he breathed in to his lover's mouth. Sasuke grasped greedily at the slick cock, pumping it fast and hard. "Sasuke, please, _please_ let me fuck you."

Sasuke crawled to the head of the bed and flipped over on his back, his cock, balls and ass on display. He put a slippery hand between his legs and began teasing his entrance with his slicked fingers. "I need to be prepared," he snarled teasingly. He penetrated himself with one finger and a whimper escaped him. Naruto was on all fours over top of him in no time. He licked his finger and slid it in to Sasuke's ass beside his lover's. Sasuke's face flushed with pleasure. They worked Sasuke's prostate together, and then their eyes met. The longing in Naruto's deep blue eyes could only be matched by the glare of his dark-eyed lover as he stared possessively into his eyes.

They pulled their fingers out together with a wet pop. Naruto's lube-drenched cock was waiting to impale Sasuke. He lined it up with the tight hole, holding Sasuke's ankles over his shoulder. He pushed against Sasuke's entrance, and Sasuke relaxed to let him in. Sasuke groaned as Naruto entered him, filling him completely. Naruto's thrusts were short and shallow, and Sasuke urged him to change positions. He turned around to hunch over on his knees and elbows, putting his stretched hole on display once again. Naruto positioned himself behind Sasuke and guided his cock in to him. They both moaned as their balls met. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and thrust himself deeper in to Sasuke, making them both exclaim with a cry.

Naruto reached out and grabbed the back of Sasuke's hair. He tugged at it, making Sasuke's head arch back, and Sasuke let out a strangled cry. Naruto released his hair and grabbed his hips again, grinding them against him every time they connected. Sasuke began to reach for his cock.

"No," Naruto panted. "I want to make you come just by fucking you."

"Fuck me faster then," Sasuke growled. Naruto quickly obliged, slamming his cock in to Sasuke's ass with such speed that he wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

"Oh, God, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, his voice cracking with the orgasm that exploded in his very core.

Naruto rode out his own orgasm, pumping himself dry deep in Sasuke's ass. They collapsed together, panting and sleepy, on to the bed. Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke and wrapped his arm around his waist. "I love you," he whispered into the tangled mess of black hair.

"I love you, too" Sasuke whispered in return, before he fell asleep in Naruto's arms.

Sasuke woke, startled, as the sun outside began to set. He knew his date was growing close, and he regretted letting Naruto pull him in to a deep sleep after their lovemaking. He longed to take a shower and wash himself clean of this morning's activities, but he knew Naruto wouldn't let him shower at his place, and it was far too late to go back to his house to bathe. He decided to let Naruto have his prize, and Sasuke bagan dressing himself when Naruto's sleepy eyes opened.

"Wear something of mine," Naruto offered. "Your tee shirt and jeans combo isn't exactly date material."

Sasuke considered Naruto's offer, then decided against it. "This isn't really a real date," Sasuke explained. He'd already decided that he would give himself over to Naruto, no matter how the date went, and he didn't want to lead Gaara on by dressing up. "We're just going for drinks."

"So no extra-curricular activities afterwards?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Sasuke had been dreading this part of the conversation. "I don't know," he admitted. "If it leads there, I might. What you need to understand is I spent four years pining over this guy. I kinda want to know how he handles himself in the bedroom." Sasuke frowned at Naruto's scowl. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I do love you. I just have to see how this pans out. You're getting your prize," he smirked. "I have no time to shower, so I'm covered in come."

Sasuke could still feel the ghost of Naruto's cock buried deep inside him, making him ache with desire. He gritted his teeth, and continued getting ready. He was completely torn. He wanted to go on this date with Gaara, but he also wanted to stay here with Naruto and make love all through the night.

The time soon came for Sasuke to leave, and the lovers stood at the door for a long while, planting soft kisses on one another's lips. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I'll be back," he purred. "I couldn't imagine a life without you in it. This will never happen again, that much I can promise." He kissed Naruto tenderly again, cupping his cheeks in his hands. "We're perfect for each other, and I'm ready to admit that now."

"Then why do you have to go?" Naruto whined.

"I already told you," Sasuke replied. "I just have to know." Sasuke planted one more quick kiss on Naruto's lips, and then strode out the door, and onward to the evening that lay ahead of him. He drove nervously to the bar, thinking of Naruto the whole way. He didn't want to hurt his lover, but as he'd said so many times before, he just had to know. He stopped at a small gas station just down the road from the bar, and bought a box of condoms, just in case. He stored them in the glove compartment of his car, and entered the bar.

Once inside, Sasuke approached the bar, and ordered a shot of Jose, and a beer. He took the shot quickly, and chased the harsh alcohol with the beer. He let out a sigh, and waited for Gaara. 8:00 rolled around, and Sasuke heard screeching tires outside the bar, and knew at once that Gaara was there. Gaara's driving style was no different from Naruto's, and Sasuke smirked at the thought. Maybe there were other similarities between the ginger and Sasuke's blond lover. The tequila had already begun to take hold, and Sasuke flushed in anticipation as Gaara walked through the door to the bar.

"Sasuke!" he called, and he took the barstool next to Sasuke and ordered himself a Jack and Coke. He handed the bar-tender a credit card and told him to keep a tab open for him and Sasuke.

"You really don't have to do that," Sasuke began. "I can pay for my own drinks."

"No need," Gaara said, staring through Sasuke with his piercing green eyes. "I've got plenty of money, and I want to treat you. So, finally decided to come out of the closet, have you?"

Sasuke was baffled. "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yeah," Gaara laughed. "Everybody in the dorm knew, but we weren't going to out you before you were ready. So what changed? What made you come out?"

"I had an encounter," Sasuke said bashfully. He had been really hoping to not have to talk about Naruto on this date. "So what about you?"

"What about me?" Gaara asked. "I don't have a preference. I just like to put my dick in things. So I guess you could call me bisexual." They ordered round after round of drinks, and as Sasuke began to feel the effects of the alcohol, he wondered how much Gaara was planning to spend.

They talked for a little while longer, and Sasuke felt a familiar aching in his balls as Gaara flirted with him. The ginger rubbed his leg, and looked at him with lidded eyes. "Wanna go back to your place?" He slurred, clearly trying to be sexy. Gaara had always been a light-weight, all through college. Sasuke took his hand and led him out of the bar to his car, where he drove them the short distance to his apartment. Gaara got out of the car, and Sasuke sneaked in to his glove compartment and pulled a condom from the box. He wasn't talking any chances.

Sasuke helped Gaara up the stairs. He was really drunk, and Sasuke wondered if this was what Naruto had to deal with on their first night. Sasuke unlocked the door and they walked in. Before Sasuke could even get himself all the way in to his apartment, Gaara had pounced. He was kissing Sasuke sloppily, and reaching in to Sasuke's back pocket for the condom. He undid Sasuke's pants right there in the kitchen, and Sasuke felt his jeans pool around his feet. Gaara unzipped his own jeans and let them fall to the floor. He ripped the condom wrapper open and expertly rolled it down his hard shaft. He drunkenly yanked Sasuke's boxers down to his ankles, and bent Sasuke over the table. Sasuke's heart dropped in to his stomach as he felt some of Naruto's come dribble out of him. Gaara was too drunk to notice. Gaara's cock pierced Sasuke's entrance quickly, and Sasuke let out a shout.

"Yeah," Gaara moaned. "You're so tight, Sasuke." He slapped Sasuke on the ass, and Sasuke shouted in to the darkness. It wasn't the same as when Naruto did it, and Sasuke wasn't sure he liked it. He ground his teeth and tried to get through it.

"You like that?" Gaara slurred. "You like it, you dirty little whore?"

Sasuke felt a rage bubble up inside his gut that he had never felt before. He reached behind him, and pulled Gaara's dick out of his ass. He pulled his pants up and snapped, "Get out!"

"What the fuck?" Gaara questioned. "You don't like dirty talk?"

"I don't know anybody who appreciates being called a dirty little whore," Sasuke shot back, and then he muttered, "Naruto would never call me that."

"Then go be with him!" Gaara shouted as he slammed the door behind him.

Sasuke was fuming, and he was suddenly angry that he decided to go on this date in the first place. The discarded condom was laying on the kitchen table, and Sasuke scoffed as he carefully picked it up and put it in the trash where it belonged. He opened his phone, still fuming, and called Naruto. It rang once before Naruto picked up the phone.

"Sasuke?" He exclaimed. "What happened?"

Sasuke couldn't fight back the tears anymore. He broke down, and cried in to the phone. "It was a disaster!" He exclaimed. "Gaara called me a dirty whore."

"I'll be right there," Naruto said. "Text me your address."

They hung up quickly, and Sasuke texted Naruto his address. Naruto was there in no time flat. He barged in through Sasuke's door and hurriedly took his crying lover in to his arms. "What happened, baby?" He asked, stroking Sasuke's hair.

"He was a prick," Sasuke managed through his tears. "And he was nothing like you. He just bent me over the kitchen table and violated me."

"I'll kill him," Naruto growled. "Get in the car. We're going to find him."

"He probably went back to the bar," Sasuke suggested, drying his tears. "He never closed his tab, and his car was still there."

"Then that's the first place we'll look." Naruto dragged Sasuke out the door to his car, and they sped to the bar, where Gaara's car was still parked out front. Sasuke suddenly regretted telling Naruto where Gaara might be. He wasn't sure what Naruto was going to do. "What's he look like?" Naruto asked as he helped Sasuke out of the car.

"He's a redhead," Sasuke said, but it didn't matter, because Naruto was already inside the bar, calling out for Gaara. Sasuke stepped through the door after Naruto, and saw Gaara stumble up to him and stare.

"Tattle on me to your boyfriend, Sasuke?" Gaara drawled.

"Damn right he did," Naruto snarled, "And you had no right to say the things you did."

"Well obviously he is a whore," Gaara said as he sipped his drink. "If he's still propositioning other guys when he has a boyfriend."

Naruto grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt, and Sasuke saw a fire in his eyes he'd never seen before. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"Your boyfriend," he began, "is a who-"

Naruto cut him off by slamming his forehead in to Gaara's, and Gaara fell, an unconscious heap on the grimy floor of the bar. Naruto spit on Gaara's passed out form and walked out the door, away from the crowd that had gathered. Sasuke followed in shock. He had never seen Naruto get so angry, and it turned him on more than anything. "Get in the car," Naruto snapped at Sasuke. "You're coming home with me tonight, and I'm showing you how a real man treats his lover."

Naruto's forehead was bleeding a little, and Sasuke was astonished to find how much it turned him on. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the side of his car, and ravished his lover's mouth with his tongue. The fire Sasuke had seen in Naruto's eyes was still there, but it now seemed like a look of passion, rather than one of rage. They couldn't keep their hands off of one another in the car, and they pulled up in front of Naruto's apartment building. They climbed the stairs, ripping each other's clothes off their bodies. Once they got inside, Naruto pushed Sasuke on to the bed. He tore his pants away from Sasuke's body and threw them across the room, taking his stiff cock in to his mouth, burying his nose in the dark hair at the base of the shaft. Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's hot tongue encircling his cock, and for the first time tonight, he felt complete. He let himself fall back on to the bed, and he lost himself in the feeling of Naruto's mouth on his cock.

Naruto was determined to make Sasuke forget about his horrendous night with the prick of the decade, and the only way he knew was to fuck Sasuke like he never had before. He removed his mouth from Sasuke's dick and moved lower. He spread Sasuke's cheeks, revealing the tight hole nestled between them. His tongue flicked at Sasuke's entrance, and Naruto heard him let out a groan. He smiled inwardly and Sasuke relaxed to let Naruto's tongue enter him. Naruto lapped at the tight hole for what seemed like hours, then he slipped a finger in and massaged Sasuke's prostate with ease. Sasuke's cock leaked pre-come, and Naruto happily lapped it up, tasting the saltiness on the tip of his tongue. Naruto sucked Sasuke's dick with a feverish speed. Sasuke's breathing got hoarse, and he managed, "I'm gonna…" before his cock exploded in Naruto's mouth.

Sasuke felt Naruto swallow his come around his sensitized dick, and he shuddered at the touch. Naruto flipped him over, and shoved his cock in to Sasuke's waiting hole. Sasuke cried out in pain, and quickly lost himself in pleasure. Naruto was thrusting hard and fast, and Sasuke screamed out in to the pillow.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted in to the darkness as he shot his load deep in Sasuke's ass. When he finished, he slowly pulled himself out of Sasuke. Hand in hand, they made their way to the shower, where they washed each other all over, kissing the entire time. After their shower, they sleepily made their way to the bed.

"I have to work in the morning," Sasuke yawned.

"Just take my car," Naruto offered.

"You sure?" Sasuke asked. "I have some shopping to do after work."

"It's no problem. Just come here after you're done shopping. And Sasuke?" He added.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for letting me beat the shit out of that guy."

"I love you, Naruto," Sasuke laughed.

"I hope so," Naruto replied, "because I love you."

Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto with a sigh. _Yup,_ He concluded. _I'm in love._

_A/N: I know Gaara was COMPLETELY out of character in this chapter, but I really think he could be a dick if you put any alcohol in his system._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't see why I have to do this every chapter, but no, I still don't own Naruto. And I still don't make any money off of this.

A/N:

Sasuke sighed as he paced around the record store. The only customers all day had been an older couple, looking for an old Frank Sinatra album, which Sasuke found for them quickly. He wondered why the record store had been so dead all day. He flipped open his phone, and noticed that it needed charged. He sent Naruto a text anyway.

_Thinking of you, _was all it said, but he felt himself smile. It was nice to have somebody to think of all day, and someone to come home to at the end of the day. He considered moving in with Naruto, but Naruto hadn't asked yet, so he didn't say anything. He saw himself being at Naruto's all the time anyway, it just seemed like the right move, but he was going to wait for Naruto to bring it up.

A text came in from Naruto, and Sasuke hurriedly opened his phone to read it. As if by fate, Naruto sent him, _Move in with me, _and Sasuke sighed happily. _Gladly, _Sasuke sent back, and then thought for a minute. _Still have to do some shopping after work,_ he typed out, and sent it to Naruto. The rest of the day passed in a blur as Sasuke planned out his purchases.

5:00 came later than Sasuke had wanted, and he was ready to be back in Naruto's arms, but he knew what he had to do beforehand. There was a massive sex shop just down the road from the record store, and Sasuke pulled Naruto's car in the parking lot. He walked in confidently, and started browsing. He picked up various things from different shelves, putting them in the basket he carried around with him. He picked up a black silk duffle bag that was sure to house all the items he picked out, and as he walked to the checkout counter, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, just the thing that he was missing. He quickly scooped up the outfit and put everything on the counter. The girl behind the counter regarded him for a second before ringing him out.

"Would you be interested in signing up for our loyal shoppers program?" She asked in a monotone voice. "You get 15% off every purchase."

He agreed, and filled out the paperwork. He seriously hoped Naruto liked his plan for today. The girl behind the counter bagged up his items and told him his bill. Even after the 15% discount, he still let out a sigh as he pulled out his credit card. He wasn't looking forward to _that_ bill at the end of the month. He took up his bags and walked out the door. He hopped in Naruto's car and drove to his apartment.

Once inside, he quickly put all the items he bought in the duffle bag, and changed out of his tee-shirt and jeans in to the tight number he bought at the sex shop. He couldn't wear any boxers with it, and the leather made him feel sticky. He entered his bathroom and pulled out his makeup bag. He had always been unsure of why he had it in the first place, and was glad now that he'd kept the makeup his roommates girlfriends had left in their dorm room. He removed a stick of black eyeliner from the small bag, and expertly applied some on his eyes. When he was satisfied with the look, he moved on to his hair products. The style he kept required work, and he wanted to look his very best for Naruto tonight. He looked himself over in the full-length mirror in the bedroom. He looked perfect. Naruto would melt.

Sasuke grabbed his duffle bag and walked out the door. The short drive to Naruto's was an uncomfortable one. The leather pinched him in awkward places, but he knew he would soon be at Naruto's, where his plan would go in to action. He felt a tingling deep in his balls, and his anticipation mounted. He parked the car outside Naruto's apartment building and climbed the familiar staircase and heard music coming from Naruto's apartment. He smiled. _Perfect,_ Sasuke thought, licking his lips. He opened the door to find Naruto seated at his computer, turned away from him. Sasuke walked quietly up to the computer chair, and slowly swiveled Naruto around to face him.

Naruto gulped as he drank in the sight before him. Sasuke, in black leather pants and boots, and an opened leather vest that revealed his slim chest. He stood with his legs apart, and his hand on his hip. His eyes seemed to pierce right in to Naruto as an endless sea of black. He had lined his eyes with makeup, and had clearly styled his hair. Naruto could see the line of hair that went from his navel to the top of his very tight pants, and the bulge that was steadily growing behind the leather. He dropped the bag he was holding and walked toward Naruto, swaying his hips to the rhythm of the music as he moved. He put his hands on the armrests of the chair Naruto sat in, and he put his nose up to Naruto's.

"Today," Sasuke purred, staring evilly in to Naruto's eyes, "I fuck your brains out." Naruto felt himself stiffen at the words. A shiver went down his spine, and he reached out to touch Sasuke's bare chest. Sasuke pushed the chair back against the computer desk and stood, hovering just out of Naruto's reach. He traced his fingers down his long torso and stepped back a few feet, letting Naruto take it all in. Sasuke rested his hands on the button to his pants, and Naruto yearned for him to take them off. This was all too much of a tease, but he found he was frozen, unable to launch himself forward on to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he breathed, "I want it; I want you to fuck me."

"Then you're going to obey my every command," Sasuke stated simply. "Kiss me."

Naruto found his strength, and leapt out of the chair, throwing himself at Sasuke. They met in a tight embrace, kissing passionately, their bodies pressed together. They stumbled across the floor to the bedroom, and found their way to the bed. They fell on to the bed still tangled together, Naruto tearing at the vest Sasuke wore in an attempt to have his lover naked. Sasuke let the vest be removed from his body and pinned Naruto on the bed, straddling him. The leather pants he wore hid nothing, and Naruto noticed Sasuke's waiting erection. Sasuke sat up and brushed his hair out of his eyes. He got off the bed and headed for the living room.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered as he picked up the discarded bag in the living room.

At that moment, Naruto's phone rang. He groaned as he pulled the phone from his pocket and answered it without even looking to see who was calling.

"Fuck, whoever this is," he panted, "I'm kinda in the middle of something. I'm going to have to call you back."

Sakura laughed on the other end of the phone. "I'll assume things are going okay with Sasuke. You call me back as soon as you're done."

Naruto hung up the phone and slid it across his bedroom floor before hurrying out of his clothes. The sight of Sasuke carrying the mysterious bag over to him had his cock stiffening again. He wondered what could be in that bag. Sasuke unzipped it and reached his hand inside. He smiled as he pulled out a tube of flavored lube, and a string of beads of various sizes.

"Naruto, get on the bed," Sasuke ordered. "And lay down and spread your legs," he added with a smile.

Sasuke finally kicked his boots off and slithered out of the tight leather pants, releasing his hard cock. He turned to the bed to face Naruto, who was lying spread-eagle, awaiting his lover's next command. Sasuke smiled at the sight, and was eager to play this game.

"Touch yourself," he commanded. "Stroke your cock slowly." Naruto obliged, and Sasuke found himself reaching for his own dick and stroking it in time with Naruto. He squirted some of the flavored lube on his hand and ran it along the length of his dick. He walked over to the bed and squirted some on Naruto's dick. He straddled Naruto's head and lowered his cock in to Naruto's mouth before moving his hands down the bed and taking Naruto's cock in his own mouth. They sucked and tongued one another's dicks, and both moaned around the long shaft in their mouths. Sasuke slicked his finger with some saliva, and teased Naruto's hole with it. Sasuke's finger penetrated the tight hole and Sasuke twisted his wrist to massage Naruto's prostate. Naruto shuddered under his touch.

Sasuke got out of bed and ordered Naruto to flip over. Naruto did as he was told, putting his ass in the air like he knew Sasuke wanted. Sasuke came back to the bed with the lube and the string of beads Sasuke slicked his finger with lube, and guided the smallest bead past the rim of Naruto ass. Naruto moaned as it breached him. Sasuke guided a second bead in, right behind the first, and three more after that. He slid his finger inside Naruto and toyed with the beads. Naruto groaned in to the pillow, and Sasuke found his anticipation mounting. He wanted to bury his cock in Naruto's ass and fuck him hard. Sasuke pushed another finger in to Naruto's entrance and pushed the beads against Naruto's prostate. Naruto arched himself in to the feeling, and moaned again. Sasuke grabbed the string and pulled the beads out slowly, one by one, Naruto writhing under his touch.

Naruto's hole seemed stretched enough for Sasuke to penetrate him, and Sasuke slicked his dick with lube again before lining it up with the hole in front of him. He pushed past the rim, and he and Naruto shared a moan as Sasuke slipped all the way inside his lover. The feeling of Naruto's muscles contracting around his length had him rock solid. They moved in unison as the tight heat enveloped Sasuke, making him gasp with pleasure. Sasuke felt his face flush as he thrusted, pulling almost all the way out before diving back in. Naruto grunted, and Sasuke understood the pain and pleasure that caught Naruto off guard. Sasuke grabbed his lover's hips, and pulled Naruto in to him while he thrusted.

"Fuck," he breathed. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Make it worth it," Naruto said through gritted teeth. "Fuck me harder."

Sasuke wondered when the tables had turned and Naruto started making demands, but he happily complied, and slammed his cock in to Naruto. Naruto let out a stifled cry, and Sasuke smiled maliciously. He leaned forward and steadied himself on the headboard. He thrust wildly, and Naruto begged for him to come. Finally, Sasuke panted as he rode out his orgasm, pumping his seed deep in Naruto's ass. Sasuke flipped Naruto over on to his back. He kissed down Naruto's strong chest, and traced his kisses to the blond patch of hair at the base of his cock. Sasuke relaxed his throat and took all of Naruto in to him, sucking and lapping at his hard dick. Naruto arched his hips and thrust in time to Sasuke's sucking. Sasuke felt Naruto twitch underneath him, and they both let out a groan as Naruto came, long and hard, in to Sasuke's waiting mouth. Sasuke swallowed his lover's come hungrily. He then moved up the bed to take his place next to Naruto. Naruto pulled the covers over them and stared in to Sasuke's eyes.

"Damn," Naruto sighed, burying his face in Sasuke's neck. "That was hot."

"It was," Sasuke agreed. "But I still like it better the other way."

"Do you?" Naruto asked, pressing himself against Sasuke. "You like my cock in your ass?"

"Mmm," Sasuke replied. "Love it." He untangled himself from Naruto and stood. "Shower," he commanded. "Now."

Naruto smacked Sasuke on the ass as he rolled out of bed. He stood, and felt an aching deep in his ass that he couldn't describe. Was this what Sasuke felt when they made love? They made their way to the bathroom, and Sasuke turned the shower on. They stepped in to the large shower and were once again tangled together. They kissed deeply under the spray of the water and Naruto felt his cock twinge with renewed arousal. The feeling of Sasuke's wet, naked body against his was all it took to leave Naruto wanting more. He slid a finger in to Sasuke's ass and waited for a reaction.

"Going for round two already?" Sasuke purred as he turned away from Naruto, bending over and grabbing the door of the shower to steady himself.

Naruto pushed his cock against Sasuke's tight hole and slid in easily, moaning as he breached him. Sasuke moaned in return, and moved his hips with Naruto. The water sprayed on to their backs, making everything slippery. Naruto reached around to grip Sasuke's cock. He jerked it quickly, and they soon found themselves crying out from the shower, coming in unison.

The water was starting to get cold, so they washed each other hurriedly and stepped out of the shower. They dried themselves in Naruto's bedroom, and Naruto tossed Sasuke some clothes. After they were dressed, Naruto smacked himself in the forehead. "I need to call Sakura back," he groaned. He hoped she wasn't working.

He picked his phone up from the floor and dialed Sakura's number. She sounded irritated when she picked up the phone. "I thought you were never going to call me back!" She exclaimed.

Naruto apologized. "We were… busy." He explained.

"Yeah," Sakura laughed, "busy fucking. Can I come over? I have big news."

"Hold on," he told her, and turned to Sasuke. "Sakura has big news. She wants to know if she can come over."

Sasuke smiled. "I don't mind," he said. "Your life doesn't revolve around me."

"Come over," Naruto beamed. "I can't wait to hear your news."

Naruto and Sasuke barely had time to sit down before Sakura came barging through the door. She threw herself on the couch beside Naruto and pulled him in to a tight hug. She was practically glowing.

"What's up with you?" Naruto laughed. "Did you meet a guy?"

"Hell no," she said with a smirk. "The straight guys around here are dicks. I have a week's paid vacation starting tomorrow!"

"Sakura that's great!" Naruto exclaimed. "You've been waiting for your paid vacation for way too long now. What are you going to do for your week off?"

"Well," she began. "That's my big news. I have two extra plane tickets and I wanted to take some really cool people with me somewhere special. Guys," she proclaimed, "Clear your calendar for the next week and pack your bags. We're going to _Vegas!_"

Sasuke gulped. He wasn't good with airplanes. But the prospect of Las Vegas had him pushing the anxiousness back down. Naruto was squealing like a little girl, and he and Sakura had jumped up and started hugging again. Sasuke wasn't sure how much more of that he could take. But, again, the prospect of Las Vegas had him pushing all his other worries aside. _Vegas,_ he thought, mesmerized _How am I going to get a week off work?_

"When do we leave?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"The flight is tomorrow at eleven. I'll pick you two up here." She grinned at Sasuke. "We'll have a lot of fun. And I have to get to know my best friend's boyfriend. It's been so long since high school, I feel like I don't even know you anymore."

Sasuke forced a smile. "I know," he said. "High school was a long time ago. People change."

"They sure do," Naruto spoke up.

"I'm just glad you're not stringing Naruto along anymore," Sakura stated. "Although, he deserved it. You should have heard him the morning after you two came to Kharma. He was a hot mess." She laughed.

"Was he really?" Sasuke asked, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, I was," Naruto said quietly. "I'm glad I have you all to myself now." He scooted closer to Sasuke and nuzzled him. Sasuke found himself smiling.

"So are you guys gonna move in together?" Sakura wondered.

"I texted Sasuke about it today," Naruto said, "and he said he would. We just haven't had any time to talk about it."

"We got distracted," Sasuke explained.

"I see," Sakura smiled. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Have a good night guys, I'll see you bright and early! I'll pick you up around 9."

She walked out the door, and Sasuke put his arm around Naruto. "So about this whole moving in thing…" He began.

"You really think it's a good idea?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"I really do," Sasuke confirmed. "All I need to move over here are my clothes and toiletries. And my guitar. I can just throw my bed and couch in to storage. Although you need a kitchen table."

"Oh, right, we're going to bring the kitchen table that you got bent over and violated on."

"It's really not that big of a deal," Sasuke said. "A kitchen table just makes a place feel more like home."

"I'll consider it."

"Let's stay at my place tonight," Sasuke said. "I at least want you there one night before I move in with you."

"Fair enough," Naruto said, and he got up. "Let's get going. I want to break in your bed before we have to go to sleep."

Sasuke drove them to his apartment in Naruto's car. "It's weird to be a passenger in my own car," Naruto said, a hyper tone in his voice. Sasuke wondered if he was ever going to get to sleep tonight. And then he began to picture the plane ride to Las Vegas. He was not looking forward to the next few days. They pulled in to Sasuke's driveway behind his car.

Once inside, Sasuke flipped on some lights and then pulled his lover in to a deep embrace. It felt nice, having Naruto in his arms. He wished he could stay wrapped around the blond forever. He'd shown Sasuke a side of himself that Sasuke didn't even know was there. Maybe that was the light Sasuke had noticed on their first night together. He was full of sunshine, and Sasuke needed someone like that in his life. He needed Naruto. He cupped Naruto's face in his hands and stared deep in to his eyes.

"Naruto," he said, removing his hands from Naruto's face and wrapping them around his waist. "I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else in my entire life. That's a fact."

He felt Naruto melt in his arms. "I love you too, Sasuke, more than anyone else. Ever."

They exchanged small kisses as they walked to the bedroom, hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha are not owned by me. I do not make any money from this. The song in this chapter, however, **_**does**_** belong to me.**

**A/N: This was my first time writing lyrics, so **_**please**_** take it easy on me. And always, thank you to my reviewers and everybody who has read this story!**

Sasuke led Naruto to his bedroom. They sat down on the edge of the small bed and Naruto pulled Sasuke in to him, kissing him slowly. Sasuke's tongue begged entrance in to Naruto's mouth, and Naruto's tongue darted out to meet it. Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt and dug his fingers in to his back. Naruto moaned in to Sasuke's mouth. They fell back on the bed, and Naruto's hands ran through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke tore at Naruto's shirt and tugged it over his head. He ran his hands down Naruto's strong back, the bulge in his pants growing.

Sasuke let himself be rolled over on his back. Naruto slid off the bed between Sasuke's legs, unbuttoning his pants. Naruto took his lover's cock in his mouth, and Sasuke heard himself gasp. Naruto smiled around his cock. Sasuke heard Naruto open a bottle of lube and dribble some on his fingers. Sasuke scooted lower on the bed and spread his legs. Naruto's finger glided right in to Sasuke's waiting hole, and Sasuke moaned when Naruto entered him. Naruto slid another finger inside Sasuke and massaged his prostate, Sasuke making the most beautiful noises Naruto ever heard.

"I'm ready," Sasuke whispered in to the darkness, and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto rubbed some lube up and down his shaft, and Sasuke arched his hips just enough for Naruto to slip inside him. They moved as one, and collective sighs filled the air. Naruto leaned down to kiss Sasuke, and Sasuke happily returned the sweet kiss. Naruto entwined his fingers with Sasuke's, pinning him down on the bed. They sped up their pace, gasping in to the night, until their simultaneous orgasms had them calling out one another's names.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke in a sweaty heap. They kissed tenderly, and exchanged I love yous before deciding to shower, where they lovingly bathed each other. Sasuke wasn't sure when or how, but he knew that he had fallen in love with Naruto, and that the words he spoke to him each day were not empty words. He felt Naruto deep in his soul, and couldn't imagine the blond not being by his side. He knew Naruto felt the same, and that was all he needed to get through the day. Whatever tomorrow brought, Sasuke was prepared, because he had Naruto by his side every step of the way. They climbed in to bed, side by side, and wrapped their arms around one another. With their noses almost touching, they both drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.

Sasuke dreamed in Technicolor. He was onstage with his guitar, singing like he never had before, and Naruto was sitting front and center, holding hands with Sasuke's mother as they both tried to conceal their tears. Sasuke's father and brother were there too, looking at Sasuke with pride in their eyes as he sung his songs. Sasuke had never been happier in his life, and it showed. He smiled a megawatt grin, and his melodies reflected his joy. He ended his song and the audience erupted in applause.

"This next song," he said, repositioning the guitar in his lap, "is dedicated to someone very special to me. Naruto, would you please come up here?"

Naruto got to his feet and approached the stage. A stage hand brought another stool on to the stage and sat it next to Sasuke. Naruto sat, and took Sasuke's hand in his. The spotlights were focused on the two of them as Sasuke spoke.

"This is my partner, Naruto Uzumaki. We grew up hating each other, then fell in love after I returned home from college. Naruto," he said, directing his speech to his lover, "this one's for you. It's called 'Somebody To Love.'"

He strummed few slow chords then started singing lyrics that spoke to his soul, and the whole audience swayed with him. Naruto looked upon him with love in his eyes, and Sasuke thought, _It can't get any better than this._

Sasuke woke with a start. The sun was just starting to peer in through his bedroom window, and his blond lover was snoring gently by his side. He crept slowly out of bed and headed for his guitar in the living room. He sat down on the couch with the guitar in his lap and a blank piece of sheet music in front of him. He wrote a few beginning chords on the paper, then tried them on his guitar. It sent chills down his spine, hearing the same chords from his dream. He wrote some lyrics down on the sheet of paper and tried some more chords to work out the melody. Everything was flowing so smoothly, and for the first time, Sasuke was writing music straight from his soul. His song was complete within the hour, and as he strummed the final chords, a sleepy, naked Naruto emerged from the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing?" He yawned.

"Sit down," Sasuke told him. "I have something for you."

Naruto quickly took a seat beside Sasuke and regarded him for a long time. It was hard for him to imagine Sasuke writing music, but it looked as though that's what was going on. Sasuke looked nervous, and it made Naruto smile inwardly. The last time he'd seen Sasuke this nervous was on their first night together. Sasuke put his guitar pick between his teeth and tuned his guitar ever-so-slightly. He took the guitar pick out of his mouth and strummed the guitar once. He smirked at Naruto and cleared his throat. He slowly played a couple of chords, and then he started singing. Sasuke's voice was low and sultry, with a throaty quality that made Naruto melt.

"_Just wonder if you're gonna love me forever/Just wonder if you'll always be mine/Just wonder if we'll always be like this/Just wonder if you're gonna love me forever," _Sasuke sang, his face flushed with anxiety. "_Don't care about the boy you used to be/I love that man that you've become/Glad you've finally shown me/I have somebody to love."_

The melody picked up, and Sasuke was tapping his foot with the rhythm. "_You've shown me a world/That I never thought existed/You've shown me a place/I've only seen in my dreams./Don't care about the boy you used to be/I love the man that you've become/Glad you've finally shown me/I have somebody to love."_

Sasuke's fingers moved like lightning on the neck of the guitar, and Naruto wondered how he never knew Sasuke was so talented. "_I still feel your arms around me/I still taste you on my tongue/Never wanna forget this feeling/Never gonna forget your love/No I don't care about the boy you used to be/I've fallen in love with the man that you've become/So glad you've finally opened my eyes/I have somebody, somebody, somebody to love." _

Sasuke strummed the last chords on his guitar before looking up at Naruto, who stared back at him in awe. Sasuke felt his face flush. "Was it that bad?" He asked.

"No," Naruto replied hurriedly. "It was really good. I just didn't know you were so talented."

"Neither did my professors," Sasuke admitted, "My work was good, they said. I just needed to get over my stage fright long enough to be able to perform. That's why I didn't get any job offers after college. I couldn't perform any of my work."

"It was really good," Naruto said, cupping Sasuke's face in his hands. "Thank you. I love you more than words can say."

"That's why _I_ wrote a song," Sasuke mused.

"What else can you play on that thing?" Naruto asked.

"Anything," Sasuke said simply. "I'm completely self-taught and I play by ear. I had one lesson, the day of the fire. That's why I wasn't there when my family was killed."

Naruto noticed Sasuke's face fall. "You never talk about them," Naruto pointed out. "Your family, that is. Why?"

Sasuke looked down at his lap. "I try not to think about them," he finally said after a long moment. "I used to, but then I realized no matter how much I wish for it I'll never have them back…" He trailed off, deep in thought.

"It's still early," Naruto said. "Sakura won't be picking us up for another couple of hours. How about if we go see them? You can take them some flowers."

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes. "That would be nice," he said. They dressed, and Sasuke packed his bags for the trip, and then he and Naruto got in the car. There was only one cemetery in town, so it wasn't hard for Naruto to figure out where the Uchihas were buried. They stopped at the Yamanaka flower shop and picked up three white roses. Sasuke felt his stomach drop as they pulled in to the cemetery.

"I haven't been here since the funeral," he said quietly. They found a place to park, and started walking. Sasuke led the way, as if he'd been here a hundred times. He knew exactly where his family was buried. The three headstones looked like all the others, and Sasuke found himself shaking, trying to choke back tears. Naruto hung back, giving Sasuke some privacy as he put a flower on each grave. Sasuke stood there for a long while, just staring at the names on the headstones. Overcome with the emotions he'd tried so hard to suppress for so many years, Sasuke collapsed on his knees and buried his face in his hands. He heard Naruto rush over and felt his strong arms pull him in to a deep embrace. Sasuke went limp in his arms as he cried. Naruto held him close and let him cry.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke sniffled, finally regaining his composure. "You must think I'm an idiot."

"Not at all," Naruto said quietly. "I cry every time I go see my parents, and they died when I was just a baby. I can only imagine what it must be like for you, spending your childhood with somebody and then having them snatched away from you. Your pain is far different from mine."

"But at the same time," Sasuke said, "you're the only one in this town who can truly understand me. You know what it's like, being alone."

"You'll never have to be alone again, Sasuke," Naruto promised him.

"And neither will you," Sasuke promised in return.

"Do you think they'd be proud of you?" Naruto asked, motioning to the headstones.

"I think my mother and my brother would be," Sasuke replied, sighing. "My father would be a little apprehensive. You would have loved my brother. He was the kindest person I knew. He had a way of making even my worst days manageable. He's the one I miss the most."

"Tell him," Naruto said.

Sasuke turned back to Itachi's headstone. "Itachi," he said, feeling a little foolish. "I miss you more and more every day. I wish you could be here with me to talk about everything. This is Naruto. He's my boyfriend. I guess you were right when you said I was different from all the other boys in school. I wonder if you knew? I wish I could have you back, Itachi. My life just hasn't been the same without you in it. I miss you, big brother."

Sasuke stood, pulling Naruto to his feet as well. They walked back to the car hand in hand, Sasuke feeling better than he had in quite some time. He needed to see his family, even if all he had left were three headstones to prove they existed. They got back in to Naruto's car and drove back to his house. Naruto's phone made a small noise as they were pulling out of the cemetery. Naruto reached in to his pocket and handed the phone to Sasuke.

"Can you check that?" he asked.

Sasuke pushed a button on the front of the phone and a text popped up. "It's Sakura," he said. "She says 'Call Kiba.'"

"Text her back," Naruto said. "Ask her what we're looking for." Sasuke typed out the text and sent it. A short while later another text came in. "She says, 'The usual, plus some party stuff for Vegas. Maybe some X and acid.'"

Naruto sighed. "Call her, then give me the phone," he requested. Sasuke pushed the send button then handed the phone over to Naruto. "How do you suggest we get all that through airport security?" he asked once Sakura answered. Sasuke couldn't hear her response. Naruto sighed. "Fine," he said, "but if you get busted, you're not with us."

Naruto hung up the phone then searched through his contacts for another number. He put the phone up to his ear. "Kiba," he said, "it's Naruto. We're looking for some stuff to take to Vegas with us."

"Then you don't want to get it from me," Sasuke heard Kiba say. "Shino just moved out there a few months ago. He sells all the same stuff I do, and then some. He'll hook you up. Just text me when your plane lands and I'll get in touch with Shino. You don't wanna try to get anything like that through airport security anyway. The dogs'll chase your ass down."

"Thanks," Naruto said, and hung up the phone. "Looks like Vegas is gonna be one hell of a party."

Kiba had been right about airport security. They searched every ones bags and gave each of them a vigorous pat-down before letting them through to their gate. They were over an hour early, so they decided to go have a few drinks at the bar. All three ordered a margarita on the rocks and sipped their drinks happily.

"Sasuke Uchiha," a familiar voice said, and Sasuke turned around, coming eye to eye with one of his college professors. The man had long, dark hair that hung around his shoulders, and eyes that could have easily been mistaken for a snake's. His skin was pasty white, and he was staring at Sasuke with an unreadable look.

"Professor Orochimaru," Sasuke said, genuinely surprised. He put his hand out to shake his professor's, and the man took it quickly.

"Where are you headed?" he asked slowly.

"Well my friend Sakura is treating my boyfriend and me to a week in Las Vegas,"

"Boyfriend?" He asked. "Las Vegas? Sounds like you've got life pretty much sorted out. Where is this boyfriend?"

"Here," Naruto spoke up, giving the tall man the once-over. "And who are you?"

"Just an old professor," the man said casually. "Among other things."

"You can tell him," Sasuke said.

"I was Sasuke's first in many areas," Orochimaru drawled. "But he was saving himself for someone worthy of his heart. And it looks as though he finally found that someone. Congratulations, Sasuke. I hope things go well for you."

"What about you, Professor?" Sasuke asked, sipping his drink. "Where are you headed?"

"Italy," he replied. "My partner Kabuto and I are taking a well-deserved vacation. He's a doctor, so he doesn't get much time off. We're hoping a romantic vacation in Italy will be just what we need in our relationship. Ten years is a long time to be with the same person."

"I hope you find what you're looking for, Professor."

"Me too, Mr. Uchiha," he smiled as he walked away. "Me too."

"What's with that guy?" Naruto asked, eyeing his back suspiciously.

"He's just eccentric," Sasuke replied. "But he taught me a lot. He brought me out of my shell quite a bit in college."

"Well I don't like him," Naruto said, glaring.

"You should," Sasuke smirked. "If it weren't for him, I would have never come out of the closet, and you wouldn't have me."

"I gotta say," Sakura cut in, "I agree with Naruto. He's kinda creepy."

"You guys can think what you want," Sasuke said, stars in his eyes. "Professor Orochimaru is great."

"Flight 23 to Las Vegas, we are now boarding at Gate G," came a voice over the loud speaker.

"That's us," Sakura said, sliding off her bar stool. They paid for their drinks and went to their gate. They got on the plane quickly and easily, and sat in their seats. Sasuke had requested the window seat, Naruto sat next to him in the middle seat, and Saukra took the aisle. They buckled their seat belts for takeoff, and Sasuke mentally prepared himself for the flight. He hadn't told either of the others about his fear of flying, and decided now would be a good time.

"Guys," he gulped, "I should probably tell you both that I don't fly very well. I get pretty anxious."

"That's okay," Sakura said, smiling. "I'm not a very good with flying either. We'll stay drunk for the flight. That should take the edge off."

As the plane took off, Sasuke felt his stomach churn. Alcohol would definitely be his best friend during this flight, he decided, and Sakura pulled the stewardess over. "I'll have a whiskey and coke," she said. "And whatever they want is on my bill."

"Two tequilas," Naruto quickly announced. "Straight up."

The stewardess hurried off to get their drinks as Sasuke shot Naruto a look. What did he have planned, giving Sasuke tequila? Naruto just grinned at him, and waited for their drinks. Once Sasuke was good and drunk, he decided he had to use the bathroom, and got up from his seat. He clumsily pushed Naruto and Sakura aside and stumbled his way down the aisle to the bathroom. He stepped inside the small cubicle and went to shut the door. Naruto stood there, an evil look in his eye. He pushed his way inside the cramped bathroom, and closed and locked the door behind them.

"I knew you had something planned," Sasuke slurred. "You only order me tequila when you wanna get laid."

"I just want you to remember who you belong to," Naruto slurred back, dropping his pants. "That snake-eyed freak has nothing on me."

"You know you're right," Sasuke told him. "Why do you feel the need to prove yourself?"

"Shut up and drop your pants," Naruto snarled, and Sasuke had to admit his lover's jealousy was a bit of a turn-on.

Sasuke turned on Naruto. "You want me to know who I belong to?" He growled, and grabbed Naruto by the shirt and pushed him down on to the toilet. He kicked his shoes off and then dropped his pants. He got down on his knees and grabbed Naruto's cock, taking the length of it in to his mouth. His tongue lapped at Naruto's cock, making it hard. He ran his hands up Naruto's chest and stood, grabbing Naruto's shirt, and ripping the buttons from the very threads that held them together, buttons flying off and onto the floor. He straddled Naruto and lowered himself on to Naruto's cock.

"I belong to you," Sasuke purred as he rode Naruto.

"Never forget it," Naruto gasped, Sasuke tugging at his hair as he moved up and down Naruto's shaft. Naruto pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head, tossing it over by his shoes. Naruto sat back and let out a small moan before Sasuke covered his mouth in a hungry kiss. When he was sure Naruto would be quiet, Sasuke broke off the kiss. He put a finger up to his lips and said, "Shh." In response, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hips and guided him further down on his cock. Sasuke let Naruto guide his hips up and down, and he felt a tingling in his balls that told him his orgasm was coming. Naruto arched his hips and slammed in to Sasuke. Sasuke threw his head back with a groan and came, long and hard, on to Naruto's stomach.

Naruto stood, lifting Sasuke easily, and Sasuke steadied himself by grabbing on to Naruto's shoulders and wrapping his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto cupped Sasuke's ass in his hands and thrust wildly, coming with a gasp. He slowly pulled himself out of Sasuke and set him back down. Naruto cleaned off his belly and went to button his shirt. "Bastard," he whispered at Sasuke. "You destroyed my shirt."

"It was worth it and you know it," Sasuke stated simply as he used the facilities. He struggled to put his pants and shoes back on in the cramped space. Once his pants and shoes were back where they belonged, he and Naruto strode out of the bathroom together, giggling at the looks they received. They sat back in their seats and shared a hearty laugh. Sasuke wiped a tear from his eye as he settled back in his seat.

"Did you see that look of horror on that one woman's face?" he asked Naruto, who stifled a laugh.

"Everyone knows what just went on in there," Naruto told him.

"Oh, my God," Sakura groaned. "Did you two just fuck in the bathroom?"

"Proud members of the mile-high club," Naruto laughed.

"You guys fuck more than rabbits," Sakura slurred at them. Clearly she hadn't stopped drinking while they were in the bathroom. Sasuke and Naruto just laughed.

Soon, the seat belt light came back on and the pilot announced that they'd be landing soon. Sasuke looked out his window and saw the city below him, and his excitement piqued. All three of them buckled their seat belts in preparation for landing, and Sasuke started to get a little anxious. He held on to the armrests and gulped. Naruto took his hand and looked him in the eye, smiling his sunshine smile. It made Sasuke feel quite a bit better, and he readied himself for the landing. They all felt a slight jolt as the plane touched down. It rolled slowly to a stop, and at last, the passengers began to file out. At long last, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura stepped off the plane and on to the ground. Naruto struggled to keep his shirt closed as he walked past the stewardess. Sakura stepped in between the boys and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Vegas!" She exclaimed. "Here we come, baby!"

**A/N: This chapter was a bit of a bitch to write. I changed quite a bit from my first draft. Anyway, please let me know how you liked it, and rest assured, Chapter 6 will be up and running as soon as possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own any of the characters from Naruto, and I still don't make any money for my work.**

**A/N: After the trouble I had with Chapter 5, I'm hoping this chapter goes a bit smoother. Be prepared for some offensive and unexpected shit in the next few chapters, and if you're not okay with recreational drug use, I suggest you either get over it or quit reading my fanfiction, because it will be mentioned throughout this chapter, and probably the entire time the group is in Las Vegas. **

Naruto called Kiba after they picked up their rental car. He had gotten in touch with Shino after Naruto had called him earlier, and he gave Kiba his address and phone number to give to Naruto. Sakura drove, and Sasuke and Naruto both sat in the back seat, connected at the hip like a lovestruck teenage couple. It almost made Sakura sick. She was used to having Naruto all to herself, and now Sasuke had stepped in and taken over her place as best friend. She shot daggers at them through the rearview mirror, though neither of them seemed to notice. She was still pretty tipsy after the flight, but she felt she was sober enough to drive. _I won't be this sober for the rest of the week, _she thought happily, forgetting about her two friends canoodling in the backseat. Sakura plugged Shino's address in to the GPS that came with the rental car, and Naruto called Shino to let him know they were on their way.

After a twenty-minute drive out of the city, the GPS alerted Sakura that they were approaching Shino's house. They pulled in to a long driveway lined with trees and came up to a large house with a bay window up front and huge oak doors. Shino clearly had some money, and Sakura wondered if it was because he sold drugs. They walked up to the great oak doors and Naruto rang the doorbell. Soon after, the doors opened to reveal Shino, an odd man with spiky black hair and a monotone voice.

"Come in," he said, and stood aside to let them in.

They entered the dimly lit hallway, and all three of them were shocked at the size of the house.

"Wow," Sakura sighed, "it's even bigger than it looks from the outside. Your house is beautiful, Shino."

"Thank you, Sakura," Shino said in his creepy monotone, and the three of them shared a look. "Come to my office. We'll take care of things there."

They followed Shino down the long hallway, in to an office that was practically the size of Sasuke's entire apartment. Framed moths and butterflies littered the walls, and Sasuke spoke up. "What's with all the moths and butterflies?"

"I'm an entomologist," Shino answered simply. "I study insects. And I sell on the side. There's a lot of money in entomology, and I love my work. Insects aren't like people. They don't have emotions that cloud their judgment. They do what instinct tells them, and there's a lot to be said for that. So what are you looking for?"

"Well," Sakura said, "we're splitting the cost of all this three ways, and we're getting a lot. We'd like to stay fucked up the entire time we're here. We're looking for a quarter-ounce of green, an eight-ball of coke, three hits of X, and six hits of acid."

"Instead of X," Shino said thoughtfully, "I have something a little more natural. It's called Molly. It's pure MDMA, which is the drug in X. It's not synthetic like X is. It's the same price, too. And the green I have is kush. It's a little more expensive, but it's worth it."

They all looked at each other, and nodded in agreement. Shino pulled various baggies out of his desk drawer, and started weighing out the different drugs. Shino counted out the cost and gave them a price, and the three of them put their heads together to divide the cost. They handed over their money to Shino and he handed them their baggies. "just so you guys know," Shino said slowly, "there's a rave going on tonight on The Strip. It should be a hell of a time."

"Thanks," Naruto said cheerfully. "We'll be sure to check it out."

"And thank you for all this, Shino," Sakura said, motioning to the baggies wedged in her bra.

"It's no problem," Shino replied, showing them to the door.

Once the three of them were piled in to the car, Sakura pulled the bag of weed out of her bra. She opened the bag and put it up to her nose. She inhaled deeply, and sighed. "This may be the best stuff I've ever smelled. Take a whiff," she said, handing the baggie over to Naruto. He smelled it, and nodded.

"It's definitely better than the stuff Kiba gets."

They stopped at a gas station and picked up a pack of papers and a nice peach blunt wrap before heading to their hotel. The drove down the strip just as it started to get dark, and the lights had them all mesmerized. "I can't believe we're really here," Sasuke said as they pulled up in front of their hotel, a tall, brightly lit building right on the strip. Caesar's Palace was a gigantic casino and hotel, and the lobby made all three of them practically drool.

"You got us a room _here?_" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I got us the penthouse suite," Sakura said proudly.

"How did you afford all this on a waitress's salary?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I've been saving," Sakura said simply. "Ever since I started working at Kharma five years ago, I've had a separate bank account specifically for this trip. I'm just glad Sasuke was able to come. I didn't want it to be me, you, and Ino. I know you two aren't each other's biggest fans."

"Yeah," Naruto said, letting out a long sigh. "I'm glad Sasuke was able to come too." He nudged his lover, who was still staring around the lobby in awe. Sasuke snapped back in to reality and looked at Naruto.

"Huh?" he said, and Naruto just chuckled.

They walked up to the front desk together, toting their suitcases. The stiff man behind the counter shot them a look and said, "We have no vacancy."

Sakura scoffed. "Actually," she said, "I have a room reserved. Sakura Haruno."

The man gave her a befuddled look and typed the name in his computer. His eyes lit up when he realized who she was. "Miss Haruno," he said, a sudden warm expression on his face. "We've been expecting you. Your room is ready. Here is your room key," he said, handing all three of them a card. "You just insert that card in to the slot in the elevator and it will take you to your room."

Sakura handed the man her debit card, and he slid it through the register. A receipt printed out, and Sakura signed it. A bellboy approached and took their heavy bags. He put them on a rolling trolley, and led the trio to the elevators. Sakura swiped her card in the elevator, and up they went. When they finally reached the top floor of the hotel and the doors to the elevator opened, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura's jaws all dropped. They stared in disbelief at the perfect hotel room. It looked like a house. A Very large house. The walls were painted a molten gold, and the ceiling was high and pointed. A chandelier hung from the tip of the ceiling, illuminating everything the light touched. There were two bedrooms, and a large four-poster bed in both rooms. There were two bathrooms attached to the bedrooms, and each had a Jacuzzi-style tub. The couches in the front room looked comfortable yet elegant, and Sakura found herself plopping down on one and letting out a sigh. She was so glad she was finally here.

The bellboy cleared his throat, and they finally noticed him again. They each fished for a ten dollar bill in their pockets and gave him a thirty dollar tip. He seemed satisfied and hurried out of the suite, leaving the bags in the middle of the floor. The boys let Sakura choose what room she wanted, and they got settled. When all their bags were unpacked, they joined each other in the front room and sat on opposite couches.

"Let's order some Champaign and get this party started," Sakura said, her face splitting in to an enormous smile.

Sasuke called down to room service and ordered a bottle of their finest Champaign, and Sakura pulled the bag of weed out of her bra again and dropped a bud on the table in front of her. Naruto followed suit, and they broke up the green plant slowly and carefully. When it was all broken out in to a fine powder, Naruto pulled the wrap from his pocket and handed it to Sakura. She unrolled the brown paper and sprinkled the broken-down plant inside. She rolled it up expertly, licking the brown paper as she did. Just as she finished rolling it, the elevator opened to reveal a man in a suit, rolling a trolley carrying their chilled bottle of Champaign across the room. If he noticed the marijuana cigar Sakura held, he didn't say anything. Sakura tipped the man, and without a word, he turned on his heels and strode out.

Sakura sat back down on the couch and pulled a lighter out of her pocket. She rolled the cigar between her fingers, holding the flame to the tip. She put it between her lips and puffed a few times, rolling it over and over until it was completely lit. She took a long drag off of it and leaned forward in her seat, eye to eye with Sasuke. She blew the strong smoke directly in his face and put it to her lips again. After taking another hit, she passed it to Sasuke. He looked at the other two, who were waiting for him to put the blunt to his lips. He took a small hit and held it as long as he could, letting the smoke out with a violent cough. He took another hit and hurriedly passed it on to Naruto. Naruto's deep blue eyes were sparkling with excitement as he expertly took a long, hard drag off the blunt. He let some of the smoke billow out of his mouth before sucking it all in again, and Sasuke gazed at him. He wondered how long Naruto had been doing this, and suddenly felt inexperienced. He had smoked weed a couple of times in college, and it really seemed to bring him out of his shell. Sakura was a pro, too, it seemed, as she hit the blunt another time, tilting her head back and blowing the smoke at the ceiling. She passed it to Sasuke again, and he attempted a longer drag this time, holding the smoke in his lungs for as long as he possibly could, before his lungs exploded with more violent coughs. He couldn't seem to stop. He tried to pass the cigar on to Naruto, but Naruto pushed his hand away.

"Oh, no, " he said. "If you're going to party with us in Vegas, you're going to do it right. Puff, puff, pass. Just like us." Sasuke took another strong hit off the blunt, determined to match them. He didn't cough this time, which was a relief. They passed the cigar around a few more times before all of them were feeling the effects of the weed, and they decided to put it out. Naruto smiled and stood. "Time for Champaign," he said, and he walked over to the bottle of Champaign nestled in a bucket of ice. He worked the cork out with a corkscrew, and poured each of them a glass. They all stood and took their Champaign flutes from Naruto. He held his up in a toast. "To Vegas!" he proclaimed

"To Vegas!" they shouted in unison, and clinked their Champaign flutes together. They all downed their glasses in one sip, and poured themselves another. After polishing off the bottle of Champaign, they were feeling pretty good. They were all giggling at every little thing and were having fun enjoying each other's company. Sasuke found himself liking Sakura more and more as he got to know her. She was funny and smart, and very pretty. If he wasn't gay, he could see himself being with her.

"So what about this rave?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Well," Sakura said, "most raves don't start until around 11, so we have a little while. It shouldn't be too hard to find. We'll just have to ask people we see."

Sasuke thought that sounded easy enough, and spoke up again. "Can we do some of that coke?"

Naruto laughed. "Easy there, killer," he said. "We're gonna be doing that Molly here soon. Can't be putting too much in our systems tonight."

"I thought coke would be good for a rave?" Sasuke questioned.

"It would," Sakura replied, "but not as good as the Molly will be. You're not exactly too experienced with this stuff, are you?"

"No," Sasuke admitted. "Before I met Naruto, I had only smoked weed a couple of times in college."

"Then maybe you should know what you're getting yourself in to before you take this Molly," Naruto said, concerned. "It's an upper, like coke, so you'll have that hyper feeling. And you'll just wanna dance. And you'll want to touch everything. And you'll get super-horny. X is a really great feeling, and I've heard that Molly is even better, because it's purer."

"So you've never done Molly either?" Sasuke asked, relieved.

"No," Sakura said. "But I'm looking forward to it."

They talked and joked a little while longer, before deciding it was time to leave for the rave. They got dressed in their best going-out outfits, Sakura in a short, gold dress and gold stilettos, Naruto in a slick button-down shirt and leather pants, and Sasuke in his full leather get-up. Sakura gave each of them a little pill and told them to hold it under their tongues until it was gone, and all three of them simultaneously popped the pill in their mouths and made their way out of the hotel, all checking to make sure they had their room keys. They walked out of the hotel, stepping out on to the Las Vegas Strip, and making their way down the road to find the rave.

After thirty minutes of walking and no luck finding the club where the rave might be, the trio were starting to feel the effects of the drug in their systems. They danced in the streets and laughed with each other. They noticed a man looking at them from behind his easel perched on the sidewalk, and they approached him, temporarily forgetting the rave.

"What's this?" Sakura asked motioning to his easel.

"I'm a painter," he replied. "My name's Sai. Would the three of you like a portrait? I paint quickly."

Before Sakura could answer, Naruto cut in. "We're actually looking for a rave," he said.

"Well you found it," Sai told them, nodding at the building behind him. "That's The Sound. They hold raves every weekend. Let me paint you, I'll hold on to the portrait until you're done inside, and then you can take it with you. I paint here all night."

"Okay!" Sakura exclaimed, throwing her arms around the boys' shoulders and striking a pose. Sai was an expert painter, making light strokes on his canvas, and looking at them every so often. When he finished, he showed them their painting and Sakura squealed. She pulled some money out of her small purse, and Sai shook his head.

"You can pay me when you pick up your painting," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," Sasuke said impatiently, and grabbed Naruto and Sakura's hands and dragged them toward The Sound. Once inside, Sasuke released their hands and they made their way to the packed dance floor. He closed his eyes and let the music seep in to him, and he started moving, dancing wildly to the beat. He pulled Naruto in to him and at last felt his lover's body against his. They gyrated together, touching one another all over. They barely noticed Sakura dancing with some guy next to them, and Sasuke pulled Naruto in to a fierce kiss. He rested his hand on the nape of Naruto's neck, and they danced with their foreheads touching. Naruto reached down and grabbed the crotch of Sasuke's pants, and Sasuke let out a moan. He heard Sakura make an unreadable noise, and turned to see the guy she was dancing with trying to reach up her dress. Naruto noticed, too, and he didn't look too pleased. He pulled away from Sasuke and turned the guy around to face him.

"Don't fucking touch her like that," he growled, and clenched his fists.

"Why not?" The guy slurred. "It's not like she's _your_ girlfriend, fag."

Before Sasuke or Sakura knew what was happening, Naruto punched the ballsy guy in the nose, and blood shot up his hand. The guy held his bleeding nose and darted off, leaving the trio alone again. "You didn't have to do that, Naruto," Sakura said, her voice barely audible above the loud music.

"Yes I did," Naruto said in return. "Nobody touches you like that and gets away with it. I have to go wash this blood off me now."

He retreated to the bathroom, and Sasuke and Sakura went to the bar. They each ordered a shot and downed them together.

"I never thought this would happen," Sakura shouted above the music.

"What? Naruto punching some guy for getting too fresh with you?" Sasuke snorted. "You should. He sees you as a sister."

"No, not that," Sakura said, laughing. "I meant hanging out with you like this. I never expected you to come back to town, or for us to end up being friends. It's nice. Although," she giggled, rubbing Sasuke's vest as the drug took her over, "I did always think that if we did hang out, we'd end up having sex. But I guess that will never happen…"

"Anything could happen," Sasuke purred, rubbing her cheek. "We are in Vegas, after all." He towered over her, even with her stilettos on. He ran his fingers through her pink hair, and her green eyes gazed up at him in awe. He bent down and kissed her, their tongues dancing around one another.

"What the fuck is this?" said a voice coming from behind Sasuke. He and Sakura quickly broke off the kiss and stared at Naruto, who was wearing an unreadable look.

"The Molly…" Sasuke began.

"No, no," Naruto said, stepping between them. "I kinda like where this is headed. Maybe we should go back to the hotel."

They left the rave, and picked up their portrait from Sai, and then returned to the hotel. They stepped in to the elevator, the trio unable to keep their hands off one another's bodies. Naruto pulled Sasuke and Sakura in for a three-way kiss, more tongues and teeth than lips. They hurried out of the elevator when they reached their room, and Sasuke stripped off his vest and kicked off his boots. Sakura took her heels off and tossed them across the room. She pushed Naruto and Sasuke to their room, and pushed them both on the bed. She jumped up on the bed and straddled Naruto, planting kisses and nibbles on his neck, and grasping at the bulge growing in Sasuke's tight leather pants. She moved her kisses to Naruto's mouth, and he kissed her back, just as passionately. She felt him unzip her dress, and she let it fall around her waist. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and sat up, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it gently. She tangled her fingers in his hair and threw her head back, moaning.

Naruto released her nipple and they moved on to Sasuke, taking his pants off. Their tongues traced their way up his long shaft and he trembled. Sakura dropped to her knees on the floor in front of Sasuke and took his shaft in her mouth. Naruto took his pants off and pulled Sasuke in to a sitting position. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hard cock and plunged it in to his mouth, moaning around his lover's stiffness.

"Sakura," Naruto said, "I want you on the bed. Sasuke is going to fuck you, and I'm going to fuck him."

Sakura was speechless. This was actually happening. She couldn't have imagined it in her wildest dreams. She slipped her dress all the way off and got on the bed. Sasuke was crouched over her on all fours, clearly unsure of what he should be doing.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, guiding his lover's movements. "Take off her panties and lick her pussy. I want to see you do it."

Sasuke gulped. He grabbed at the strings of Sakura's underwear and pulled them off. He spread her legs and put his face down on her, licking her and sucking at her hole. Sasuke's own hole was on display as Naruto reached in to his pocket for a small packet of lube. He opened it and dribbled some on his fingers. He slid two fingers in Sasuke's ass, and Sasuke groaned as he licked at Sakura. Sakura's face was flushed as she moaned under Sasuke's tongue. Naruto fucked Sasuke with his fingers while Sasuke licked Sakura's pussy. His tongue darted in and out, slowly lapping at her clit and then diving in to her entrance. Soon, Sakura was so overcome with pleasure that she couldn't hold herself back anymore.

"Fuck me, Sasuke," she breathed. He took his mouth off of her and Naruto slipped his fingers out of his ass. Sasuke lined up his cock with her waiting lips and slipped inside her easily. He let out a gasp as she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in to her. He stopped thrusting for long enough for Naruto to push his cock past Sasuke's rim, and the three of them let out a simultaneous moan. Sasuke thrust wildly in and out of Sakura, moving his ass up and down Naruto's shaft as he did so. Feeling the pain and pleasure in his ass mixed with the pleasure around his cock was almost too much for Sasuke to handle. He leaned down and kissed Sakura gently on the lips, and she dug her fingernails in to his back, scratching so hard she almost made him bleed.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, still unable to believe that Sasuke was on top of her, fucking her wildly, like she'd dreamt of so many times. She let out a strangled cry as she came, her muscles contracting around Sasuke's cock. Soon he was coming too, and he moaned loudly. Naruto was the last to come, pumping his seed deep in Sasuke's ass. They stayed connected for a long while, all having to regain their composure. Finally, Naruto detached himself from Sasuke, and Sasuke pulled his soft cock out of Sakura. The three of them hurriedly went off to shower, Sakura in her bathroom, and Naruto and Sasuke in theirs.

Once in the shower, Naruto turned to Sasuke. "That was pretty hot," he said, and Sasuke blushed.

"I never thought that would happen," he said, letting the water wash his cares away. "It shouldn't have happened."

"Why?" Naruto laughed. "It was all in good fun. Sakura has wanted your nuts for forever, and-"

"That's the problem," Sasuke cut in. "What if she thinks I'm going to go straight for her now?"

"She won't think that," Naruto assured him. "She knows we're happy, and she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my happiness. She's my best friend. That's why I was okay with sharing you with her."

"I wonder what she's thinking right now?" Sasuke said thoughtfully.

Sakura hung her head in shame as she let the hot water scald her skin. What had she been thinking, letting herself give in to Sasuke after all this time? She had just become okay with the fact that he was gay, and then tonight, he fucked her like no man had before. She wasn't sure if she could let it be. But she had to. He was Naruto's, and he and Naruto were happy. Who was she to jump in the middle of their relationship like she had tonight? She clenched her fist and punched the wall of the shower, and a tile shattered, falling to her feet. She knew she'd have to pay for it when the bill came for the room, but she didn't care. She just wanted to forget tonight even happened. One thing was certain: she was _never_ doing Molly again.

**A/N: Well, there it is. If you're offended, I'm sorry. I felt the threesome was detrimental to my story. Don't worry, it won't happen again. The drugs, on the other hand, are just going to keep getting worse. Be prepared for one hell of an acid trip in one of the coming chapters! And as far as the drugs go, I'm not sure if the Molly experience was accurate. I've never done Molly, personally, so most of it was just an educated guess, & hearing experiences from others. So if you've done Molly and I fucked anything up, **_**please**_** don't hesitate to let me know. I always appreciate feedback!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any of the other characters I mention. The song in this chapter belongs to Lady Gaga. I still do this for free.**

**A/N: I know that last chapter really threw you guys for a loop, but I promise, there will be no more sexual anything between Sakura and the boys. However, you may have to deal with a little bit of mushiness in this chapter. And more drugs. :3**

Naruto and Sasuke dressed after their shower and sat on the couch, waiting for Sakura. She soon came out of her bathroom wearing a bathrobe. "I'm going to bed," she said, not meeting their eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, a concerned look on his face.

"No," Sakura lied, turning and making her way to her room. "I'm just tired." She took off her bathrobe and slipped in to bed, curling herself up in a ball and closing her eyes. A tear trickled down her cheek as she tried not to think about what had just happened. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow and heard a small knock on her door. She looked up to see Sasuke standing in her doorway, wearing a pair of low-slung pajama bottoms and nothing else. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Wanna talk?" he asked, clearly sensing that something was wrong.

"It's no big deal," she lied again. Sasuke approached the other side of her bed and climbed in, pulling the covers up to his neck and inching closer to Sakura. He pressed himself against her back and put his arm around her, pulling her even closer.

"I'm sorry you're regretting what happened," Sasuke whispered in her ear, pushing her hair to the side.

She turned to face him and laced her fingers between his. "I just wish you could love me the way I've loved you for all these years," she said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes again. "But I know you can't, and that's what made tonight so difficult."

"If it's any consolation," Sasuke whispered, putting their noses together, "it was great, and if I were straight, you'd be my girl. You're pretty, smart, and funny. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I just can't be that guy, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she sighed. "I just wish I wasn't torturing myself with thoughts of what could be."

"Then don't." Sasuke stated simply. "Just think about Naruto, and how he loves you like a sister and doesn't want you hurting. And think about me, and how I love you like a sister, and be glad we can all be as close as we are."

Sakura forced a smile. Sasuke really did have a way of making people feel better, and she didn't know where he picked it up.

"Now," he said, pulling Sakura close again. "You know as well as I do that you're not tired yet. Why not come out to the front room and smoke some weed with us? Naruto has a joint already rolled."

Sakura smiled again, this time not having to force it. She thought of Naruto, and knew he was the one who had sent Sasuke in to talk to her. He probably knew she wouldn't have been able to talk to him about what she was thinking, but for some reason, Sasuke was just so easy to talk to. Sakura threw the covers off of her and Sasuke, and Sasuke kissed her forehead before climbing out of the tall bed. She didn't bother putting on her bathrobe, deciding her shorts and tank top were fine to wear around the boys. They had, after all, seen a lot more than that just a short time ago. They made their way to the living room, hand in hand. Naruto stood when he saw them, and hugged Sakura.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said bashfully, and they sat down on opposite couches, in the same places they had before. Naruto had set up an incense burner and had lit an incense stick; the smoke billowed off the tip, making the room smell like cinnamon. "It smells good in here," she said, inhaling deeply.

"I figured we didn't wanna stink up the whole hotel room," Naruto said casually, lighting the tip of the joint. He put it to his lips and puffed a few times, making sure the joint was completely lit. He took a long drag and looked at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura," he said, holding the smoke in his lungs, "you smoke weed?"

She took the joint as Naruto exhaled the smoke. "Every day of my life," she answered, smiling. She hit the joint, her head swimming again, feeling the drugs taking over her like they had earlier in the night. She passed the joint to Sasuke, who took a hard drag and expertly exhaled the smoke without a single cough. "You're already getting better at this," she said.

Sasuke smiled as he passed the joint on to Naruto. He took a hit, and rolled the joint between his lips, making sure it burned evenly. They passed the joint around a couple more times before putting it out in the incense burner. They sat in silence for a while, letting the weed settle in their systems. Sasuke loved the way it made him feel, like he was made of air. He thought about Sakura's confession. It made him sad that his advances had hurt her so much. He knew the threesome shouldn't have happened, but the Molly…it had made him so horny. Seeing Sakura in that little gold dress didn't help. She really was a beautiful girl, and what he'd said was true; if he was straight, he would make her his. This thought had him worried. He had known since high school that he was gay, but for some reason, Sakura was different from the other girls he knew. There was just something about her… He pushed the thoughts from his head and spoke up.

"I want us to make a pact right here and now. What happens here stays here," he said seriously. "We should let whatever happens, happen, and then not tell _anybody _about it when we get back."

"Well, of course," Sakura agreed. "'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'. That's how it's always been. We keep the events of our Vegas trip to ourselves."

"So I can't tell Kiba about how great the Molly was?" Naruto asked, defeated.

"You can," Sasuke said, glaring, "but leave the threesome out of it. Nobody needs to know about that besides us."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms. He yawned, and found himself becoming sleepy. He checked his phone. "Holy fuck," he groaned. "It's after 4 in the morning. We should really get to bed."

"I second that," Sakura yawned. "We have a lot to do this week. We need to be as well-rested as possible."

"I'm not tired," Sasuke said. "I think I'm going to go downstairs to the casino."

"Oh, no you're not," Naruto said, pulling Sasuke close. "I want you to come to bed with me. I need my Sasuke cuddles." He nuzzled Sasuke's neck. Sasuke shot a look at Sakura, who was grinning at them. He was glad to see she was back to normal.

The trio parted ways and made their way to their respective rooms. Sasuke and Naruto took their pyjama pants off and climbed in to bed naked. They lay facing each other in the darkness; Naruto pulled Sasuke in for a long, sweet kiss. Sasuke put his hand on the blonde's cheek and kissed his lover gently. Naruto reached under the blanket and grasped Sasuke's cock. Sasuke pulled away.

"No sex tonight," he whispered. "I don't think Sakura could handle it."

"What did she say?" Naruto asked, suddenly concerned.

Sasuke sighed. "She said she wishes I could love her the way she's always loved me…it was hard to hear," he admitted. "I felt like I owed her something. I wish this threesome had never happened. I'm sure it threw her for a loop. I mean, she's been obsessed with me since we were kids in middle school."

"So was I," Naruto retorted.

"Yeah and how did you feel the first time we had sex?"

"Like I could never let you go," he answered, nuzzling Sasuke's neck.

"How do you think Sakura feels?"

"I never thought of it like that… What did you tell her?" Naruto asked.

"That any guy would be lucky to have her, and that I couldn't be that guy." Sasuke sighed. "I don't know how much it helped, to be honest."

"Well she seemed fine when we were all out there hanging out," Naruto said. "And she's never been too good at hiding her feelings from me."

"I hope you're right. I don't want to have to break her heart."

They drifted to sleep in one another's arms, both hoping that Sakura would forget about the whole thing by tomorrow morning.

Naruto and Sasuke awoke to a gentle tapping on their door, followed by Sakura, wearing a huge grin on her face and carrying two trays full of food.

"Rise and shine!" She exclaimed. "We have a busy day ahead of us! I got you pancakes, scrambled eggs and orange juice, and a little something extra just from me."

"Need coffee," Sasuke muttered, not sitting up.

"Don't need coffee," Sakura chirped. "Got coke."

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. She was wearing a grin that spread all the way across her face, and her pupils were tiny. She held out his tray, and Sasuke sat up, sighing. On the tray, as promised, were two pancakes with butter and syrup, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. In the corner of the tray was a small folded up piece of aluminum foil and a razorblade.

"Eat first," Sakura said to both of them. "The food will go down easier if your mouth isn't numb when you eat."

The boys ate, Sasuke savoring every bite and Naruto piling it all in so fast he barely had time to taste it. The pancakes were good, Sasuke decided, and he ate them all, leaving nothing on his tray except the aluminum foil and razorblade. He unfolded the piece of aluminum foil and dumped the white powder inside on to a clean corner of his tray. He used the razorblade to push the white powder in to a thin line on his tray. Next to him, Naruto was doing his line, and then he handed Sasuke the rolled up dollar bill he used. Sasuke put the dollar bill up his nose and snorted the white line quickly. He felt his nose go numb, and he was suddenly wide awake. Sakura was right; he didn't need coffee.

"I have a big day planned for us," Sakura announced, "and you two have to get dressed quick. The parade starts at 10, and its 9:45 now."

"Parade?" Naruto asked, excited. "Parade for what?"

"Well," Sakura smiled, "I found out this week, starting today, is Pride Week. I've already made us signs, and I can't wait to get out there."

"Pride Week?" Sasuke questioned. "You brought us here for Pride Week? Oh, Sakura!" He jumped out of bed stark naked and gave Sakura a hug.

"Uhm, Sasuke?" Sakura said an edge of panic in her voice. "You're naked. Please stop hugging me."

"Oh." Sasuke said, letting her go and covering himself. "Sorry."

He blushed, and hurriedly went to his dresser to find clothes for the day. Sakura left the room to let the boys get ready; they were dressed and prepared to leave within ten minutes. Sasuke had his guitar in tow, and planned on using it that day. They examined their signs, and after deciding Sakura had done a great job on them, they left the hotel in search of the parade. The trio didn't have to look long or far for a familiar face. Sai stood on the street corner with a sign, and saw them. He waved them over.

"Isn't this great?" he asked, stars in his eyes. "This is my first time coming to Pride Week. I've never seen so many people like me in one place."

"It really is," Sasuke proclaimed. "We came during Pride Week by chance. This is amazing."

"I'll bet the chapels are going to be packed this week with everybody getting married,"

"Gay marriage is legal here?" Naruto asked, a gleam in his eye

"Yeah," Sai said, putting his hand on his hip. "Now if only I had someone special."

Just then, they all heard music coming from the street. Rainbow flags were flying, the parade had started, and people from all walks of life were marching in the parade. There were elderly couples holding hands, and kids with their same sex parents carrying signs. Sasuke was amazed. Everyone was so open, and suddenly he felt at home. He pulled Naruto out in to the street, and Sakura and Sai followed. They marched in the parade holding up their signs:

"PROUD TO BE A FAG."

Sakura's sign read "ALLY" and Sai's said simply, "GOD MADE FAGS." The four of them walked together, laughing and joking the whole time.

After about a two-mile walk, the parade came to a stop. There were vendors all around, selling rainbow flags and buttons, and giving away lube and condoms. There was a band playing in a pavilion, and Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Get out your guitar," he said. "Show everyone what you can do!"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, somewhat embarrassed.

"Just imagine you're singing to me," Naruto offered. "You'll do great."

Sasuke sat down on the curb and pulled his guitar out of its case, setting the case out in front of him. He put his pick between his teeth and tuned up his guitar, trying chords here and there. When the guitar was tuned, Sasuke played a few chords as a small crowd gathered around. He looked at Naruto and began singing.

"_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leaving without you_

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me, oh_

_I'd give anything again to be your baby doll_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_He said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me_

_There's somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Something about lonely nights and the lipstick on your face_

_Somethin' Somethin about my cool Konoha guy_

_Yeah there's something about_

_Baby you and I_

_It's been two years since I let you go_

_I couldn't listen to a joke or rock and roll_

_Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart_

_On my birthday you sang me 'A Heart of Gold'_

_With the guitar hummin' and no clothes_

_This time I'm not leaving without you_

_He said sit back down where you belong_

_In the corner of my bar with your high heels on_

_Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time and you said to me_

_There's somethin', somethin' about this place_

_Something about lonely nights and the lipstick on your face_

_Somethin', somethin' about my cool Konoha guy_

_Yeah there's something about_

_Baby you and I_

_We got a whole lotta money but we're still payin' rent_

_Cause you can't buy a house in heaven_

_There's only three men that I'ma serve my whole life_

_It's my daddy and Konoha and Jesus Christ_

_There's somethin', somethin' bout the chase_

_Six whole years_

_A New York woman born to run you down_

_So have my lipstick all over your face_

_There's somethin', somethin' about just knowing when it's right_

_So put your drinks up_

_For Konoha, Konoha I love you_

_You and I_

_It's been a long time since I came around_

_Been a long time but I'm back in town_

_And this time I'm not leaving without you."_

When Sasuke finished, he looked around to see a small crowd had gathered, and there was a pile of money in his guitar case. The small crowd erupted in applause, and Sasuke felt his face flush. He'd never played in front of this many people, and for some reason, it just felt right. They urged him to play another song, but he refused, pocketed the pile of money, and packed away his guitar. A few people that had gathered around patted him on the back, telling him he was very talented. A silver-haired man with a mask over the bottom half of his face approached Sasuke and handed him a card.

"When you're ready to make real money from your talent," he said from behind his mask, "call me." With that he walked away. Naruto stared at his back as he retreated and Sasuke looked at the card. _Kakashi Hatake, _it said, _Record Producer._ Sasuke's jaw dropped. A record producer heard him sing?

"Naruto," Sasuke said excitedly. "That guy was a record producer! He gave me his card and said that when I was ready to make real money, to call him."

"Oh my God, Sasuke!" Sakura cut in. "You have to call him before we leave!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. "If he can make you famous, you really should call him."

"I don't know if I want to be famous," Sasuke said bashfully. "Today was the first time I've played for anyone except professors and Naruto…"

"Well," Sakura sighed, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of her purse. "We both think you should give it a try." She handed both the boys a cigarette before lighting her own.

"What if they want me to move to Vegas?" he asked, lighting his cigarette. "I can't just leave you guys like that."

"We'll come with you," Naruto offered. "I can do my job from anywhere in the world, and Sakura has had the same job for five years, so it won't be hard for her to get a job out here."

"Yeah," Sakura said in return. "The job market out here is booming. We could all move in together and get out of Konoha."

Sasuke felt tears well up in his eyes. "You guys would be willing to do that for me?"

"Sasuke," Naruto said, pulling him close, "I want to make all your dreams come true. And if that means leaving Konoha, I'd be more than willing."

"And I can't be without you two," Sakura added. "Besides, I've been wanting to get the hell out of that town since I turned 18."

They finished their cigarettes and stamped them out on the sidewalk before making their way to a drink vendor. They all bought a beer and walked around the festival, taking in the sights and sounds. Naruto muttered something about a bathroom, and took off down the street in the opposite direction, leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone for the first time since the night before.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Better," she replied. "I'm not going to say it's easy having to look at you as Naruto's, but I'm managing. Plus, I'm speeding balls, so that helps."

"How long have you been doing all this stuff?" Sasuke wondered.

"Well, I've been smoking weed since high school," she admitted. "But I didn't start the harder stuff until I was a little older. Naruto gave me my first hit of acid when I was 19, and I've been trying different stuff since then. I'm not addicted to any of it," she assured him, "but acid is my favorite, and I can't wait until we find something fun to do while we're on all that acid we bought."

"I could use another line," Sasuke said, and Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, coke will do that to you. That's why we bought as much as we did. I'm considering going back to the hotel once Naruto gets back. We can do some more of that and we can sit around the hotel for a little while, maybe go to the casino."

After a long while, Sakura and Sasuke started to get worried about the blonde. He still hadn't come back from the bathroom. Sasuke sent him a text. _Marco_ was all it said. A short time later, Sasuke got a text back. _Polo,_ it said. _The lines for the bathrooms are unbelievable. I'll meet you guys back at the hotel if you wanna head that way. _Sasuke and Sakura headed back to the hotel, their arms linked with one another's. They went up to their hotel room to wait for Naruto, and each did another line of the white powder before Naruto came barging in the door. He pulled Sakura off the couch and told Sasuke to wait there. He pulled Sakura in to her bedroom, and before long, they emerged again, giggling.

"Sasuke," Naruto said seriously. "You and I are going out to dinner tonight. I've already made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in town. And it's right downstairs."

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke questioned in return.

"I'll be fine here," she giggled. "You don't need me. A romantic dinner is just what the two of you need."

While they waited for their 6 o'clock reservation, the trio smoked a joint. The whole time, Sakura and Naruto kept shooting each other glances and giggling.

Sasuke felt his muscles relax as the weed began to take control, and he was no longer nervous about what the dinner had in store for him. He knew Naruto had something planned, but the weed calmed his nerves. After they finished smoking the joint, Sakura pulled her cigarette pack out of her purse and handed each of the boys one. Sasuke lit his then glanced at Naruto, who was staring at him.

"What are you staring at?" he spat, and Naruto's face fell.

"I'm not allowed to lovingly gaze at the man I'm in love with?" he asked innocently.

Sasuke shot a look at Sakura, who was positively beaming.

"Okay," Sasuke sighed. "What's going on? The anticipation is killing me."

"Well, you're just going to have to wait a little longer," Naruto teased. "Trust me," he said, pulling the raven in to his arms. "It'll be worth it." Naruto brought his lips to meet Sasuke's, causing Sasuke to feel complete again; he was no longer concerned with what Naruto had planned.

Soon enough, the time came for the boys to get dressed for dinner. They both dressed in their best outfits. Sasuke wore a white button-down with a black tie and jacket. He noticed Naruto struggling to knot an orange tie around his own neck, so he pried Naruto's fingers away and deftly tied it for him.

"Dobe," he muttered under his breath, and Naruto shot him a glare. Sasuke went to the bathroom to fix his hair, whilst Naruto hurriedly collected what he bought earlier and shoved it in to his pocket as Sasuke emerged from the bathroom.

"Ready?" he asked, a tone of excitement in his voice.

"Ready," Sasuke confirmed, his own voice filled with anticipation.

They collected their room keys from the pockets of their jeans and made their way to the elevator. Naruto pushed the button on the elevator, and it led them down to the restaurant. The restaurant was beautiful. Sasuke could barely believe he was about to eat in a restaurant like this. After Naruto told the host about their reservations, he promptly showed them to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant.

"To drink sirs?" The waiter asked curtly.

"A bottle of your finest red wine," Naruto answered.

The waiter hurried off to retrieve the wine, and Sasuke eyed Naruto suspiciously. Naruto ignored it. "Get whatever you want," he told Sasuke. "Money is no issue."

"How is money never an issue for you?" Sasuke asked after a long moment. "It seems like you have all this money to do whatever you want with."

"I have a great job," Naruto replied, looking over his menu, "and my apartment is cheap. Since you've never asked, I'm going to fill you in on a little something. I work for Neji Hyuuga. Remember him?" Sasuke nodded. "Well evidently, his family are bigwig technology geeks, like me, and Neji offered me a job in his uncle's company, and I get to work on my computer all day and not have to go in to the office like everybody else. This job pays really well, and I get health benefits and everything. And hopefully, after this week, I can get you on the health insurance."

"How could you get me on the Hyuuga Corporation's health insurance?" Sasuke asked as the waiter returned with their bottle of wine. He poured some in Naruto's glass, and Naruto swirled it around in the glass before taking a small sip. He tasted it expertly, and then sat his glass down and turned to the waiter.

"It's perfect," he said. "He'll love it."

Sasuke felt himself flush as the waiter nodded and poured some in his glass. He asked for their dinner order, and Sasuke ordered the lobster tail with a side of crab cakes, and Naruto ordered a filet with a side of mashed potatoes.

"How would you like your steak cooked, sir?" The waiter asked as he jotted down the orders.

"Medium-rare," Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off Sasuke, and Sasuke felt his face burn even brighter. The waiter left, and Naruto put his hand on the table. Sasuke took it, and sipped from his glass of wine. Naruto was right. It was perfect. The full-bodied taste filled his mouth, and stayed on his tongue even after he swallowed the red liquid.

"You never answered my question," Sasuke pushed. "How do you expect to get me on your health coverage?"

"I have my ways," he said in reply. "Sasuke," he gulped as he brought the wine glass to his lips again. "I have something to say and I want you to hear me out before you cut in, okay?"

Sasuke took a long drink of his wine and listened. "I know we haven't been together all that long," Naruto began, "but I've never felt this way about anyone in my entire life, and I don't think that's ever going to change. I think you're my soul mate, Sasuke. And it just so happens that we came here during pride week, when so many people are expressing themselves in ways they otherwise wouldn't. In the spirit of that, I have something I want to ask you, and give you."

"Okay," Sasuke said, and he felt himself getting nervous. Naruto fished in his pocket for something, and pulled out a plain gold circle and held it out to Sasuke.

"Marry me," he blurted out, taking Sasuke's hand again. "Marry me, and tell me you'll be with me forever."

Sasuke sat there in shock as Naruto slipped the ring on his finger. "Yes," he heard himself say, as chills ran down his spine. He regained his composure and practically jumped across the table toward Naruto. He grabbed his tie and pulled Naruto in to a passionate kiss. People were staring, but he didn't much care. He got up from the table and pulled Naruto up from his seat, locking him in a tight embrace.

Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes as Sasuke hugged him. He didn't think he'd been any happier in his entire life than in that moment, wrapped in Sasuke's arms. Naruto let a couple of tears escape as he stood there in the five-star restaurant with Sasuke hugging him. He saw people staring, but ignored them. He wasn't going to let a few awkward stares ruin his moment with his lover. His fiancé. He hugged Sasuke back, and they stood there for a long moment, enjoying the feeling of being pressed together. When they finally sat back down, every other person in the restaurant was gaping at them. Naruto smiled at Sasuke then turned toward the other patrons. "We're getting married!" he announced, hoping to break the stares. There was a moment of stunned silence, and then somebody started clapping. Soon, the whole restaurant was applauding them, and Sasuke blushed.

"So when do we do this?" Sasuke asked quietly as the applause died down.

"After dinner," Naruto answered, "you, me, and Sakura are going to the chapel. Sakura will stand as our witness, and you and I will get married."

Sasuke suddenly couldn't wait to finish his meal, and waited impatiently for the waiter to bring it. While they waited, Sasuke and Naruto sipped their wine and gazed in to each other's eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe what was happening, and suddenly felt a rush of sadness as he realized he had no one to tell about his engagement. All of his old college buddies had probably already heard of his encounter with Gaara, and were probably unwilling to talk to him, and his family was long gone. He missed Itachi more in this moment than he ever had before, and Naruto noticed.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Sasuke took another sip of his wine before answering. "I really miss Itachi," he said quietly. "If anyone in my life would have been happy about this, it would have been him. I just wish I had him here to tell him…"

"Wherever Itachi is now," Naruto began, reaching his hand across the table for Sasuke to take, "he's proud of you. And he's happy for you. What brother wouldn't be?"

Sasuke took his hand and looked deep in to Naruto's eyes. "I'm glad we have each other," he stated simply.

Naruto smiled. He was glad, too.

**A/N: This chapter took me FOREVER to write. I'm glad I finally got through it… Your reviews keep me writing, guys. Please keep it up. And another thing: I realize Sasuke is COMPLETELY OOC, but this is an AU fic, so he doesn't have to be, in my opinion. **

**A/N: A HUGE thank you to my brand new beta reader, SurefirePhoenix, who helped me out a lot with this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Naruto characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I make no profit from these.**

**A/N: Beware of fluff. But more importantly, I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, favorited, and put either me or this story on their alert lists. You have no idea how much it means to me. You guys keeps me writing, even through the writer's block. 3 And another big thank you goes out to my beta reader, SurefirePhoenix, who got this back to me in record time after being sick.**

Sai had been right. The chapel was packed. Same-sex couples practically lined the walls, waiting for their turn to tie the knot. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stood in line, the three of them bubbling over with excitement. Sasuke was feeling a little buzzed off the wine, and they had each done two lines of coke before leaving. Sasuke's entire throat was numb and his eyes kept darting around uncontrollably. And to top it all off, he was nervous. He was about to get _married._ It was something he never thought he would do, and now he was here, already wearing the ring Naruto had gotten him. He fiddled with it nervously, trying to not let his anxiety show.

"I can't believe we're actually here, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling him in to the thousandth embrace of the night. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. Naruto's hugs had calmed him down bit by bit all night.

"I can't believe it, either," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's hair. He pulled away from the hug and cupped Naruto's face in his hands. "I am speeding _balls._ I've never felt like this before."

"It probably doesn't help that we have crazy adrenaline pumping through our systems," Naruto replied, his pupils mere pinpricks. "Along with all the coke."

After waiting in line for what seemed like hours, the trio finally approached the front desk. The young woman behind the desk gave them a grin as she gave Naruto and Sasuke paperwork to fill out.

"Will you be writing your own vows?" the woman behind the counter asked. Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, not sure how to answer.

"Yes," Sakura answered for them, "they will."

The woman smiled, then handed them a blank sheet of lined paper. "The wait time is approximately an hour. When you're done with the paperwork, please bring it back up here and I will take it. Afterwards, feel free to write your vows on the lined paper while you wait."

The trio squeezed themselves in to the pews of the chapel, where everyone else was waiting. Sasuke looked at the papers in his hand. He filled out the necessary paperwork, writing down his name, age, address (he used Naruto's address), phone number, and employer. When he got to the section titled In Case Of Emergency, his breath caught. He had no one to put down. He obviously couldn't put Naruto or Sakura. They were here with him. He looked over at Naruto, who wasn't having any trouble.

"Who did you put down as your emergency contact?" Sasuke asked, his brow furrowing. Naruto looked at him sadly.

"Neji," he replied. "He was all I could think of."

"I don't know who to put down," Sasuke admitted. "I don't have anybody except you guys."

"Why don't you put your old professor down?" Sakura offered. "He seemed like he'd be willing to help out if anything happened to you."

Sasuke sighed and wrote Professor Orochimaru's name down, silently hoping there was no emergency and that his old professor didn't have to be called. After all, he was taking a romantic vacation with his partner. Sasuke didn't want to interrupt that. Naruto finished his paperwork about the same time Sasuke did, and offered to take both stacks of papers to the front desk. Sasuke watched him for a moment, and then turned his attention to the blank sheet of lined paper in front of him. He was supposed to write vows… He didn't know how he could do that. He'd already said everything there was to say, hadn't he? He thought of Naruto and everything that had led up to this point, and sudden inspiration took him over. He didn't even notice Naruto come back from the front desk. He wrote and wrote, unaware of Sakura looking over his shoulder the whole time.

When Sasuke finished writing his vows, he noticed Naruto looking at him confusedly.

"What?" He asked, his face flushing.

"Nothing," Naruto responded. "I just didn't know you could write so fast."

"Neither did I," he admitted. "I don't even remember what I wrote."

"It's good," Sakura cut in, and Sasuke jumped, forgetting she was there. "I read the whole thing while you were writing it. Naruto will love it."

Sasuke re-read his vows as Naruto wrote his, and decided that Sakura was right. He'd done a pretty good job conveying his feelings. It wasn't like him to be so open with his feelings, but this was a wedding after all. He was getting married, and if that wasn't a good enough reason for him to be open and honest, then he didn't know what was. He waited impatiently for Naruto to finish writing his vows. Finally the blonde sighed and looked up from his piece of paper.

"All done?" Sasuke asked.

"All done," Naruto confirmed. "Although I'm sure it's not as good as yours. Oh," he said suddenly, as if remembering something, "I'm going to need that ring back for now. We'll be exchanging rings while we're up at the altar, so you can't wear it yet."

Sasuke let out a small whimper of complaint, but took the ring off and handed it to Naruto.

"Are you guys going to be taking each other's last names?" Sakura asked, curious.

"No," they answered at the same time.

"Our last names are all we have left from our families," Naruto explained. "We have to keep our last names to preserve what we've lost."

Sasuke nodded, impressed with his lover's explanation. He glanced up at the altar. Two women were reading their vows that they'd written, and he felt his heart skip a beat. Soon, he would be up there, and everybody would be watching him get married. The two women exchanged rings and kissed, and everyone watching applauded as they stepped down from the altar. A man standing next to the altar handed them a certificate. They grinned and left the chapel.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha," the man next to the altar called, and Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. They stood and made their way to the altar, hand in hand.

Naruto was a bundle of nerves as he led Sasuke to the altar. He looked at the raven-haired man, who seemed to be just as anxious as he was. They stood at the altar, Sasuke's hands in his and gazed at each other for a long time before the man standing next to them spoke.

"We are gathered here today to join Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in holy matrimony," he said. "Have you written your own vows, gentlemen?"

"We have," Naruto managed, not pulling his eyes away from Sasuke's. They both fished in their pockets for their folded up pieces of paper, and Naruto began. "Sasuke, I've been in love with you since we were just kids. I never expected you to want to be with me, yet here you are, showing me that you love me just as much as I love you. My life has been so different with you in it. I feel like I have someone to tell all my secrets to, and someone to share my life with. I've never felt like this for anyone else in my life, and sometimes it scares me, because I never know if you'll realize you're too good for me and leave. But since we've been here, I've found a renewed feeling of comfort. You're my everything, Sasuke. I don't think you realize that. You may never understand how in love with you I am. Or maybe you do understand… I love you, Sasuke, and I couldn't imagine marrying anyone else. I'll love you forever, till the very death of me."

He looked up at Sasuke and saw a small tear escape his eye as he smiled sweetly. He felt the overwhelming urge to kiss the tear away, but settled with brushing it away with his thumb. They shared a tender look before Sasuke started reading from his own paper.

"Four years ago," he began, "if someone had told me I'd be here today, marrying Naruto Uzumaki, I would have laughed at them. You were honestly the last person I thought I'd spend my life with. But now that I'm with you, it just feels _right._ It feels like I've lived a thousand lives before this one, and that you've been there, holding my hand, in every past life. Before I was with you, I didn't believe in soul mates. Now? Not only do I believe in soul mates, but I know that I've found mine. We may not have been together for very long, but I feel like I know you better than I know myself. You've shown me who I can truly be, without the overwhelming feeling of hatred bombarding me. You've shown me a side of myself that I didn't even know existed, and I'm so grateful for that." He looked up at Naruto. "I'm so grateful to have you, Naruto. My lover, my life, my soul mate. I love you."

Naruto's anxiousness washed away as he listened to Sasuke's vows. He knew this was his destiny. They truly were made for each other. They slipped each other's rings on to their respective fingers, and the man standing with them at the altar declared them wed. His hands found their way to Sasuke's cheeks, and he pulled him in to a tender kiss. Sasuke kissed him back with a kiss that he was sure he would feel for the rest of his life. His stomach flip-flopped as he heard everyone in the chapel applaud. He scooped Sasuke up in to his arms, carrying him bridal-style off the altar. Sakura grabbed their marriage certificate from the man next to the altar and the trio made their way out the door. He dropped Sasuke when they got out the door, and Sasuke deftly landed on his feet. They hugged, and Naruto laughed.

"I can't believe we're married!" He exclaimed as he hugged Sasuke.

"Here's the certificate to prove it," Sakura said, handing them their marriage certificate. The two men looked at it in awe, before turning to each other and embracing again.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto breathed, cupping Sasuke's cheeks in his hands.

"I love you, too, Naruto," Sasuke returned.

"Drinks on me!" Naruto shouted, marching back towards the hotel. Sasuke and Sakura ran to catch up with him, and they all walked back to the hotel, where they found the bar and drank to their heart's content.

Five shots of tequila in, Sasuke was feeling loopy. He was hanging on Naruto, and Sakura was giggling. Everything was starting to spin, but he still felt somewhat in control. He knew what he wanted tonight, and he looked up at Naruto with longing in his eyes. He traced kisses along Naruto's neck and up to his earlobe, taking it in his mouth and sucking it gently. Naruto laughed softly.

"The tequila never fails me," he chuckled, and turned toward Sasuke. "Wanna go back up to our room?"

"Mmhmm," Sasuke replied, still nibbling on Naruto's earlobe.

"We'll be back to close the tab," Naruto told Sakura as he stood up from his barstool. "You just keep drinking, and we'll see you in about an hour."

"Don't worry about keeping your tab open, Naruto," she slurred in return. "I think I'm going to go to the casino and gamble all my money away."

"Suit yourself," Naruto replied. "Hey barkeep! I need to close my tab!"

The bartender came to their end of the bar with a slip of paper. Naruto signed it, and they made their way to the elevator. Sasuke slipped his key card in the slot, and the elevator took them up. The door opened to reveal their hotel room, and Sasuke pulled Naruto out of the elevator by his tie, an evil grin plastered on his face. He pulled him in for a fierce kiss, and opened his mouth slightly to allow the others tongue entrance. He pulled the blonde's tie off and started unbuttoning his shirt. When he undid the last button, he slid the shirt off Naruto's back, running his fingers along the muscular body. He groaned in to the kiss as Naruto pulled his tie off and repeated the unbuttoning process. Naruto slid the shirt off his back and pressed their naked torsos together, moving his kisses to the raven's neck and pulled him by the belt loops to their room. Sasuke put their marriage certificate on his dresser and pushed Naruto on to the bed.

He pulled Naruto's shoes off and threw them across the room, unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers off in one fluid movement. He licked at the head of his cock, not once taking his eyes off his lover. His husband. The thought still made his stomach jump. Naruto's cock stood at attention and Sasuke stood. He unzipped his own pants and let them fall to the floor, showing Naruto that he hadn't been wearing any boxers. He kicked his shoes and pants across the room and started walking towards the blonde. His erection was throbbing, and he was desperate to be filled. He got up on the bed, straddling his husband's hips, their erections pressed up against each other. He pulled Naruto in for another ferocious kiss before pushing him to lie down on the bed. Naruto reached between them and grabbed Sasuke's cock, pumping it hard. Sasuke moaned against Naruto's mouth and broke off the kiss.

"What's the hurry?" He asked tenderly.

Naruto seemed to get the hint right away, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke, repositioning them so Sasuke lay at the head of the bed with Naruto hovering over him. He sat up and reached behind him, pulling the covers over their heads. He grabbed Sasuke's wrists and gently pinned them above his head, making him immobile. He leaned down to kiss him and Sasuke wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled his lower body down so he was laying flat against him. He moved his hips upward, grinding his erection against Sasuke's, letting out a gasp. The glorious friction was almost enough to send him over the edge, but Sasuke held back.

"God, Sasuke, if we don't have sex right now, I think I'm gonna come."

"I know what you mean," he agreed.

Naruto sat up and pulled the covers back a little. He reached across the bed to the table, opening the drawer and pulling out a bottle of lube. He dribbled some on his fingers and reached between Sasuke's cheeks to the puckered hole just begging to be filled. He slipped his fingers in and Sasuke let out a sigh. He worked Sasuke's hole, stretching him. Sasuke was panting and felt as though he couldn't contain himself.

"Naruto, please," he begged, "Just make love to me."

He felt Sasuke wrap his legs around his waist as his fingers slipped out of his hole. He pushed the head of his cock against Sasuke's entrance, and he slipped in easily. Sasuke let out an unintelligible noise as Naruto filled him, completing him. His thrusts were smooth and gentle, driving Sasuke mad with pleasure. He moaned loudly, looking into Naruto's eyes.

The sounds Sasuke was making were driving Naruto insane; he had never been this vocal during sex and it was driving him over the edge. He kept his thrusts gentle, though. He wanted this to last as long as possible. The look in Sasuke's eyes was one of pure ecstasy, and he liked knowing he could make him feel this good.

"Sasuke," he breathed, "I'm gonna…"

"Me too," Sasuke panted in return, and they came together, calling out one another's names in to the empty hotel room.

Naruto collapsed on top of Sasuke, breathing heavily. Sasuke wrapped his arms around him and just held him for a long time. Naruto tipped his head back on Sasuke's chest and looked in to his eyes. They shared a silent moment, and Naruto grinned.

Sasuke looked down to him, and brushed a stray hair out of Naruto's face.

"I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be," he said, taking himself by surprise. "This beautiful city, with you in my arms… It couldn't be more perfect."

"We should seriously consider moving out here," Naruto decided, and at that moment, they heard the elevator ding, and Sakura's slurred voice echoed through the room.

"Where are you guys?" She called. "Are you-_hic_-decent?"

Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and pulled the covers over them. "Mostly," he called back through the hotel room. Sakura stumbled to their doorway, the strap of her dress hanging off one shoulder, and her hair looking disheveled. "How'd it go at the casino?"

"Won money, spent it on booze," Sakura giggled.

"How much money did you win?" Sasuke asked, wondering how much alcohol she'd had to injest to look and act this hammered.

"500 dollars," Sakura replied, hiccupping again.

"You spent 500 dollars on booze?"

"In Vegas?" she slurred. "Alcohol is not cheap, and I like really fancy mixed drinks. I didn't spend it all, though!" she practically shouted, hugging the doorframe for support.

"Okay, Sakura," Naruto began, "you're really drunk. I think we should get you to bed-"

"I know I'm drunk," Sakura interjected, "but I wanna smoke some weed before bed to make the room stop spinning."

"Does that actually work?" Sasuke asked, incredulous.

"Not for me," Naruto replied, "but for Sakura it seems to work wonders. I guess it all just depends on the person. Err, Sakura, we need a shower before smoking. But let me help you to the couch."

He slid himself out from under the covers, and Sasuke, without thinking, reached out and smacked Naruto in the ass. He grinned smugly as Naruto let out a small yelp, and they both looked at Sakura. She was blushing a deep shade of red and giggling uncontrollably. Naruto put his pajama pants on and walked to Sakura. He carefully replaced the fallen strap on Sakura's dress and put her arm around his back. He steadied her with an arm around her waist, and helped her walk to the sitting area.

"Is that-_hic_-dried come on your chest?" Sakura giggled, pointing to a splotch on his chest that was, in fact, dried come

"Yup," Naruto said, trying not to make a big deal out of it.

"Whose?"

Naruto scoffed. "You're drunk, so I'm going to let that slide. But if you can't figure it out on your own, I'm not going to satisfy your curiosity." He gently let Sakura slide on to the couch as she pondered over it. Naruto chuckled, and heard the shower come on, so he left Sakura on the couch and made his way to the bathroom.

Once he got to the bathroom, Sasuke was just stepping in to the shower. He stripped himself of his pajama pants and stepped in behind Sasuke. He pulled the shower door shut and walked under the hot spray of water. After washing each other's hair, Naruto noticed something about Sasuke was a little off.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, curious.

"I think I might call that record producer tomorrow," Sasuke answered, and he sighed.

"That's a great idea, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "If you get a job out here, it would be the perfect opportunity to make the move."

"I know," Sasuke said quietly. "I just don't know if I'm ready for a real audience yet."

"That takes time," Naruto assured him. "First you'll have to have an album, then they'll start talking about shows. You can do some open mic nights while you're making your album to promote yourself. Baby steps."

They finished bathing each other, and Sasuke turned off the shower, Naruto turning, offering him a clean towel. They dried and put their pajama pants on, and made their way out to the living room, where Sakura was waiting. She had already sprinkled a pile of the green buds on the table for Naruto to roll a joint. He broke the sticky plant down and expertly rolled it in to a fat joint. He lit the tip, sure to roll it between his lips to make sure it burned evenly.

After passing the joint around a few times, they put it out, starting to feel the effects of the herb. Sakura looked at them behind tired eyes. "I figured out whose come it was, stuck to your chest like that. It was Sasuke's."

"Just so we're clear," Sasuke muttered, "I don't really like people talking about my semen. It makes my skin crawl."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "It's just come. You have no problem shooting it all over both of us, why can't we talk about it?"

Sasuke felt his face flush, and decided not to answer. It just seemed too personal for him. That kind of stuff should be kept in the bedroom. Although, Sakura was pretty drunk, and she might not remember anything come morning. So he decided to brush it off, and they changed the subject.

"So what are we going to do while we're on all this acid?" Sakura asked, excited. She seemed to be feeling less drunk already.

"We could go to Cirque de Soleil," Naruto offered.

"I thought about that, too, but I don't think Sasuke could handle it. It is his first trip, after all."

"We could go down to the casino," Sasuke suggested. "I'm sure all the lights would be beautiful."

"That's not a bad idea," Sakura chimed in. "So that's what we'll do tomorrow."

"After I call the record producer," Sasuke said, and Sakura stared at him.

"You're really going to do it?" she beamed.

"Yeah," Sasuke decided. "It's time I looked toward my future."

After a few more minutes, the trio was yawning, and they decided to go to bed. Sasuke and Naruto went in to their room and took their pajama pants off. They climbed in to bed side by side, and Naruto pulled Sasuke in to a tender kiss. They'd been sharing so many of those tonight. Their marriage certificate lay just a few feet away, on Sasuke's dresser, and Sasuke remembered his vows from tonight. He really had found his soul mate.

**Beta Note: **Gomen nesai minna-san! Please don't blame the author for the delay in posting this chapter. I've been sick with flu for a week and wasn't able to read through it any sooner so you blame me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, or any of their friends. I still do this madness for free.**

**A/N: This story is getting more and more difficult to write. But I'm confident that I can finish this. It'll probably be quite a few more chapters, to be honest. I have a big something planned for this story, but I don't want to give too much away… If you can guess what my big bomb drop is, I'll write you a giftfic. So keep the reviews coming. You have 2-3 chapters to guess!**

Sasuke awoke feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Then he remembered what he planned to do today. He groaned quietly and turned over in Naruto's arms so they were facing each other. Naruto was still asleep, snoring softly, and he brushed a stray hair out of his husband's face. Naruto smiled in his sleep and snuggled closer to him. Sasuke smiled in return and wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist, just watching him sleep.

Naruto's chest rose and fell with his steady breathing. Sasuke couldn't tear his eyes from his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and content. Sasuke planted a soft, loving kiss on his lips and watched Naruto's eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Naruto grinned. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Sasuke responded. "You?"

"Same," he yawned. "It's always easier to sleep with you in my arms."

He kissed Sasuke on the forehead and threw the covers back, revealing his morning erection.

"I could help you with that," Sasuke murmured huskily, climbing over the top of Naruto. He traced kisses along Naruto's jaw and down his neck, making him shiver. His kisses trailed all the way down Naruto's torso, down to his navel. Sasuke took Naruto's erection in his hand and started pumping it furiously before covering it with his mouth. He sucked and licked at the head, dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip, lapping up the pre-come pearled there. He wrapped his hand around the base and hollowed out his cheeks, sucking hard on the head.

Naruto let out a small moan as Sasuke licked at him. Watching Sasuke sucking him off was something he was sure would just get hotter every time it happened. He watched as Sasuke's head bobbed up and down on his cock.

Sasuke removed his mouth for a second to slick his fingers with saliva, and then went back to work. He spread Naruto's legs and slipped a finger past his rim. He curled his finger, massaging Naruto's prostate, and slipped another finger in. Naruto moaned at the intrusion, and didn't take his eyes off Sasuke. Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto, who was biting his lip, trying not to make too much noise. Sasuke curled his fingers again, and Naruto twitched, letting his eyes roll into the back of his head. He felt his insides twist, and he knew he was close to his release.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto panted, "c-comi-"

As he arched his back and rode out his orgasm, their door opened to reveal a very sick-looking Sakura, whose eyes grew wide at the scene.

"Oh, my God!" she cried. "Sorry!"

Sasuke drank up the hot liquid filling his mouth, not caring at all that Sakura had walked in on them. When he had swallowed all the sticky liquid, he pulled his fingers out of Naruto and sat up, wiping traces of come off his lips. Naruto covered his eyes with his arm and groaned.

"I can't believe Sakura walked in just as I was coming," he mumbled.

"Maybe now she'll learn how to knock," Sasuke remarked. "She'd better if she's gonna be moving in with us when we move here."

"You really want her to move in with us?" Naruto asked. "You hated her in school."

"Because she wouldn't stop trying to get in my pants," Sasuke answered. "She's much more mature now. And besides, we can't split up now that we're all so close."

They got out of bed and put their pajama pants on, Sasuke taking this time to silently admire his blond. He'd grown taller since high school (though he still wasn't as tall as Sasuke), he had broad, powerful shoulders and chest, hard abs, and the strongest legs he, Sasuke, had ever come across. He was beautiful, in every sense of the word, and he was all Sasuke's.

They walked out into the sitting room to find a still blushing Sakura working on something on the table. As they got closer they saw three lines of white powder being pushed around the table, and Sasuke was suddenly excited. His heart raced at the impending high he knew he'd be feeling. Sakura took the dollar bill in her hand and rolled it up neatly, putting it up her nose and snorting her line. She threw her head back and sniffed again, letting the drug take effect. Naruto took the rolled-up dollar bill from Sakura and did his line, then handed the dollar bill to Sasuke. He expertly snorted his line and mimicked Sakura's movements, throwing his head back and sniffing again.

The effect of the drug was almost instantaneous. As they sat down and Naruto rolled a joint, Sasuke felt his heart race and his hands begin to shake. He lit an incense stick to mask the smell of the marijuana, and Naruto lit the joint. He passed it to Sasuke, who took a long drag off of it before handing it to Sakura. He held the hit in as long as he could and exhaled, immediately feeling his head swim from the mixture of drugs. They passed the joint around until it burnt their fingers, putting it out in the incense burner.

"Uhm," Sakura began, breaking the awkward silence, "Sorry about this morning. I didn't even think you two would be awake."

"On another note," Naruto said, quickly changing the subject, "you look like shit. Are you actually hungover?"

"Yeah," Sakura sighed. "I don't know why. I've always been really good about being able to hold my liquor, and I've never been sick the morning after before… Maybe I drank more than I thought."

"Yeah," Sasuke chuckled, "you were pretty fucked up last night. You were talking about my come."

Sakura put her face in her hands.

"Oh, my God I am so sorry," she mumbled. "I don't even remember that. Weird thing is though, I don't have a headache. My stomach is just… blech."

Sasuke got up and went into his and Naruto's room to retrieve that record producer's card. When he found it, he unplugged his phone from the charger and dialed the number. He waited as it rang, and then a man's voice came over the phone.

"Kakashi Hatake," the voice said.

"Uhm, hi," Sasuke stammered, before regaining his composure, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. You gave me your card at the Pride Festival a yesterday." (Was it really only yesterday? It seemed like an eternity had passed since then.)

"Oh, yeah," Kakashi said, recalling him. "You were the kid who sang 'You and I' on the street, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke answered as he came back into the sitting area, and Naruto and Sakura kept throwing him excited glances.

"Listen, Sasuke," Akashi said, "I have an open appointment today at noon. Why don't you bring your guitar and we can talk?"

"Okay," Sasuke said, trying to contain his excitement. "I'll see you at noon, Mr Hatake."

"Please," Kakashi chuckled, "call me Kakashi. I'll see you at noon, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke hung up the phone and grinned at the two waiting on the couch.

"I have an appointment at noon!" he exclaimed, pulling Naruto off the couch into a tight hug. "This is really happening! I can't believe I may actually get a record deal!"

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke," Naruto wheezed, feeling Sasuke's tight embrace squeezing the breath out of him.

"What should I wear?" Sasuke wondered out loud, releasing Naruto and beginning to panic a little bit.

"Wear something you would normally wear," Sakura responded. "And definitely do that thing you do with your hair."

Sasuke bounded into the bedroom and rummaged through his clothes for something suitable.

"We've decided we're going to make the move out here," Naruto told Sakura while Sasuke was changing. "And we've also decided that we want you to move out here, too, and get a place with us. I can't be separated from you. You've been my best friend since we were kids, and living hundreds of miles away from you just won't work for me. So what do you say? Will you leave Konoha behind and live with us in Las Vegas?"

Sakura moved from her couch to sit next to Naruto.

"Of course I will, Naruto," she said, putting her arm around her best friend's broad shoulders. "Konoha just wouldn't be the same without my favorite knucklehead."

"Just learn how to knock from now on, okay?" Naruto joked.

Sakura covered her face again.

"I can't believe I walked in on that," Sakura grumbled. "But Sasuke really does have the perfect ass."

"You're telling me!" Naruto laughed. "Just think of all the things I get to do to that perfect ass."

"God, you're so lucky," Sakura remarked. "I can't believe you married the guy I've been lusting over since grade school."

"Sakura, you didn't even know what the word lust meant back then," Naruto replied.

"I know," she returned. "But I knew I wanted him to do things to me."

"And now he has," Naruto quipped. "So can you leave my husband alone?"

"Absolutely," Sakura said, determined. "But that doesn't mean I won't stare from time to time. He's really easy on the eyes."

"I know," Naruto sighed, "and he's all mine."

Sasuke chose this moment to come out of the bedroom, looking gorgeous. He wore a slim-fitting black button-up and a pair of leather pants. His hair was spiked at the back and the rest of his hair fell perfectly around his face, highlighting his delicate features.

"Sakura," he said, and he was very clearly out of breath, "Do you have black eyeliner?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. "Do you want to use it?"

He nodded, and she went to her purse and pulled out a small stick of eyeliner. He was about to take it from her and she pulled it back.

"I'll do it," she said. "I'm a professional."

"Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you're a professional!" Sasuke protested.

"But she is," Naruto informed him. "She's a certified cosmetologist, specializing in make-up."

"Then why are you working as a waitress?" Sasuke wondered, narrowing his eyes at her.

"There isn't much demand for a professional make-up artist in Konoha," Sakura explained. "That's why I'm so hyped to move out here. The strippers in this town would pay the big bucks for perfect make-up."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, nodding.

"But that's beside the point," Sakura snapped, suddenly back in business mode. "Sasuke, let me make your eyes beautiful. Well, even more beautiful than they already are."

"Okay," Sasuke said hesitantly.

"The only thing," Sakura warned, "is I have a really unconventional way of doing make-up, and you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Okay…" Sasuke said again, more hesitantly.

She motioned for him to sit on the couch opposite Naruto, right in the center, and she sat on him, straddling his hips and leaning in, so their faces were mere inches apart. Sasuke started to panic. A woman, this close, when he was on coke, was not a good idea. It was having a similar effect that the molly had had on him. He gulped.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, confused.

"The coke is having the same effect as the molly," Sasuke said quickly, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"Oh!" Sakura blushed crimson, before pushing it back down and regaining her composure. "If you can deal with a boner for the next couple of minutes, I promise you and Naruto can fuck like rabbits after I'm done. With no interruptions. Just keep an eye on the time."

Sasuke gulped again and nodded. Naruto grinned from behind Sakura, licking his lips in anticipation. Sakura set to work on Sasuke's eyes, quickly applying the make-up as if it was nothing. She drew lines along Sasuke's eyes, and then, after examining it, smudged the lines with the other end of the stick. She worked quickly yet efficiently, knowing exactly the right pressure to use on his skin. She finished and stood, revealing Sasuke's clothed erection. She giggled and moved for Naruto to move in. He helped Sasuke off the couch and into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

"It's waterproof!" Sakura exclaimed from behind the door. "So go ahead and sweat."

Inside the bedroom, the two men were undressing each other, their lips smashed together in a bruising kiss. Naruto broke off the kiss to concentrate on unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt.

"Can I top?" Sasuke panted. Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's in a dangerous smirk.

"Feel like you need some power for this meeting?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Wasn't it you who was talking about soul mates when we got married?" Naruto chuckled, trailing kisses down Sasuke's long torso. "I was already planning on you topping. I'll be a good little submissive boy," Naruto purred, making the heat between Sasuke's legs grow substantially. Naruto was unzipping his pants now, and pulling his length out and sucking at the head. Sasuke stripped the pants all the way off, and pulled Naruto's pajama pants down. He pulled Naruto up from his knees and threw him on the bed. He jumped over Naruto to land between his legs. He tapped three fingers on Naruto's lips and Naruto accepted them, covering them in a thick coating of saliva. Sasuke pulled the dripping fingers from Naruto's mouth and brought them between his legs, slipping a finger past his entrance. Naruto made a small sound above him, and Sasuke curled his finger just right to make Naruto's sounds a little louder. He added another finger, relishing in the fact that he would, once again, be able to make Naruto feel all the wonderful things he always felt when they made love. He stretched Naruto with all the grace and gentleness that Naruto always did for him. He added the third finger, making Naruto hiss at the intrusion. Sasuke pitied him. He knew what it was like to feel what Naruto was feeling, so he curled his long fingers again, brushing once again against that bundle of nerves that was Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto moaned considerably louder and squirmed under Sasuke's skilled hands. He spread his fingers as far apart as they would go and removed them, lining his erection up with Naruto's stretched entrance. He pushed the tip slowly in but Naruto stopped him.

"All at once," he breathed.

"It'll hurt," Sasuke warned.

"I know," Naruto whispered, and Sasuke plunged in, making Naruto cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. "Move," he whimpered.

Sasuke slowly began to move his hips, sliding almost all the way out before pumping in again. Naruto kept crying out in what sounded like a mixture of agony and ecstasy, and Sasuke, for some reason, was loving it. He plunged even deeper in this time, and Naruto gasped, "Do that again!"

Sasuke pounded into Naruto deep and hard, and Naruto cried out again, this time from sheer bliss. So he likes it rough, he thought as he pounded into Naruto another time, making his wanton cries even louder. He pounded furiously into Naruto's tight heat, letting it consume him. He dug his nails into Naruto's hips and thrust wildly, trying to pull even more delicious sounds from Naruto's mouth. He was not disappointed. Naruto's eyes were glazed over with lust as they met his own onyx stare.

As Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's, he was suddenly aware that he was feeling every ounce of ecstasy that Sasuke usually felt. Sasuke slowed his rhythm and reached down to brush his cheek. Naruto lost himself in their lovemaking, his body going limp from the sensations he wasn't used to feeling. He gazed up at Sasuke, his vision blurring as another thrust rocked his world. He was sure he wouldn't need Sasuke's hand to pump him to release, but suddenly it was there, tugging and squeezing in time to Sasuke's thrusts. Soon he felt the heat coil up in his groin and he screamed as his seed spilled over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke was soon to follow, surely feeling the muscles of Naruto's walls contract.

They collapsed together on the bed, and Sasuke tilted his head to check the time. He had half an hour, and he wanted to be a little early, to show punctuality, so he slowly eased out of Naruto and got up to clean up. He brought a damp rag to Naruto, who wiped the evidence of their lovemaking off both their chests and Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Naruto lovingly and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"We've gotta do that more often," Naruto said deviously. Sasuke just chuckled and kissed him again.

"We will," Sasuke promised. "I enjoyed all those sounds I was getting from you. You weren't quite that into it when we were doing it the first time."

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "It was just really good this time. Feel powerful enough for this meeting?"

"You do wonders for me, Naruto," Sasuke said as he retrieved his discarded clothes. "We'll be millionaires in no time."

Sasuke got dressed and kissed Naruto again, grabbing up his guitar case and making his way to the elevator after getting the valet ticket and some money from Sakura. As he stepped into the elevator, he heard Sakura speak to Naruto as he was coming out of the bedroom.

"You are so loud when he tops."

Sasuke smirked as the elevator doors slid shut.

**A/N: *sigh* I know this chapter was pretty much nothing but smut (hooray for smut!), but I tried adding more, and this chapter got way too long. So I split it up. Stay tuned for Sasuke's meeting with Kakashi, and an acid trip that will rock the trio's world. And remember, here in a few chapters, I'm going to drop a huge bomb on you. If you can guess what it is (I won't confirm or deny anything until it is revealed), I will write you a giftfic. Giftfics will be unbeta'd, and one-shots.**


End file.
